Golden Lion Hidden Dragon
by Talis Ruadair
Summary: Leo is impersonating his twin brother Draco Malfoy, while Draco's hiding in France. This loosely follows DH and is the sequel to The Obliviated Twin. It's a bit AU and some changes will be made.
1. Death Eater Invasion

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Death Eater Invasion<strong>

Draco was busy reading an advanced transfiguration text specializing in achieving the very unpredictable and sometimes harmful Animagus status. Over the past few weeks, Draco had evolved greatly from the scared little boy who allowed other's to talk him into running and hiding. His time in France had brought back his understanding of the French language and he was soon conversing with the Delacours frequently. He was even considering attending Bill and Fleur's wedding in disguise. He couldn't show up as Leo because he looked too much like Draco, and it would be even madder to show up as himself. It would be like a snake walking into the lion's den, and he knew he'd be the one on the menu. He may have embraced the Gryffindor courage he and his twin shared, but he was still very Slytherin. There was no way he'd stupidly put his life in danger. He was still waiting for the right moment before he crossed the channel and drew the line in the sand that placed him on the opposite side of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

He continued to study the incantations and the necessary wand movements. He sighed realizing the spells were challenging, but luckily not as unpredictable as charms could be. He scowled as he bitterly remembered how he'd allowed that stupid old git fawning over Saint Potter distract him from his levitation charm. If he'd maintained his concentration, maybe just maybe he could've been in N.E.W.T. level Charms. Not being able to achieve an N.E.W.T. in charms was going to limit his career options. He scowled, there was no way he could ever be a Healer or Auror because of that stupid error. It wasn't like he wanted to follow his father's footsteps by being a ministry official, so that he could pull strings behind the scenes. He had no interest in being corrupt and power hungry like his father. Sure he was probably good for being a potions master and perhaps he could create and brew new cures. The vibration of his journal brought him out of his brooding. He flipped the cover open where the golden lion gated all around, as if excited to gain Draco's attention. He quickly read what his twin Leo had written.

_You must join me tonight. I've been informed by father that we're all expected to attend. I fear that our home will once again be invaded by them. However, it will be a good way for you to gain information. You may wish to eat well before, I have a feeling we'll be graced with their highest lord. I fear what we shall witness. I only hope that things will improve after we return to Hogwarts. _

Draco shut the journal and set it on the nightstand before he gave into his rage and threw the blasted thing against the wall. His childhood home was being occupied by the vilest of swine. His aunt Bellatrix, the queen of them, and Draco wasn't quite over his last visit. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell his brother was keeping his sanity. Draco could only liken Leo's situation to the muggle book he'd recently read. It was about a bunch of mentally ill muggles living in an insane asylum. _One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest_ by Ken Kasey. Well except that the dictator was an evil mastermind instead of dictator in the guise of a nurse. Leo was like the rebel protagonist in the novel, however he had to fly under the radar or he'd end up dead. Also the crazies like Bellatrix were welcomed instead of being treated by causing major pain. Well perhaps the electroshock therapy described in the book is the muggle equivalent to the Cruciatus Curse. Draco still didn't understand the muggle concept of sending basically lightening through a person as a form of treatment. He closed his eyes and prepared for the true horrors that awaited him. He distracted himself by contemplating the barbaric nature of muggle medicine.

* * *

><p>Leo sat at the long table that had been placed in the middle of the drawing room. He had his father on his right and his mother was on his father's right. He couldn't help but stare at the woman who previously taught Muggle Studies at Hogwarts suspended over the table, passed out, and contorted in painful pose. He stared past her hoping that no one would notice his dazed stare as he fought with himself not to jump up and demand the atrocities to stop. It caused his gut to churn and his skin crawled being surrounded by so many horrible people. He had to mentally remind himself that he was doing this for the greater good. If everything worked out, Voldemort would be dead by the same time the following year. The Death Eater's would be disbanded and the ministry rebuilt. He couldn't help but wonder where the Malfoy's would stand within society, if they all managed to survive.<p>

Relief washed over him for a moment, when he recognized the energy of Draco. He couldn't help but draw some strength from the spiritual presence of his older brother. Soon his mind was filled with his brother's disgusted thoughts. _They are truly losing it if they're torturing our Muggle Studies teacher as a form of entertainment at a bloody meeting. Did I miss anything?_

Leo continued to stare passed the visibly tortured woman, who he knew wouldn't survive to see the end of the meeting. _No, we all just arrived and took our seats. If you noticed father is quite sickly looking. I really think he's grasping at ropes and straws with hopes to regain favor with the evil snake faced git. _

Just then Leo's attention was drawn to the opening of the heavy wood doors that separated the room from the hallway entrance. Through the doors walked the long haired and strong faced head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Yaxley, and the ever indifferent looking Snape with his long, black, billowing robes. Draco's thoughts interrupted his observations. _Ah so, the meeting shall start now that the last two guests have arrived. So, do you think we're going to hear about their plans for Potter?_

Leo hid the grimace from his face as he mentally slapped Draco. _Don't tell me that you're still harboring ill intent for him. I would've thought some time away would give you an opportunity to think. Have you decided which side you're on?_

Leo didn't hear Draco's response as he was too busy listening to the conversation going around while he continued to stare past the woman. He tried to trick himself in believing that it wasn't a human there but some muggle animatronics device they used in their movies. Ah so, Snape was feeding them factual information. Leo couldn't help but wonder who his source was, and why the Order was moving Harry Saturday after next. He commended them for leaving a false trail, but unfortunately they didn't know the resourcefulness of Snape and Dumbledore. Leo couldn't help but wonder if he was expected to participate in the attack. He knew they'd be planning on an attempt to attack the group moving Harry so that Voldemort could end his life before he becomes of age. He tuned out the conversations after they started to discuss their infiltration of the Ministry of Magic. He fought the urge to shake his head. He knew that Death Eater's had infiltrated the Ministry many years earlier. His father and Yaxley were two Death Eaters never caught after the Dark Lords first rein.

A scream caused him to blink and Draco to question. _Who's their guest?_

_Well a couple of weeks ago Ollivander was brought to the Manor. I don't know if you remember that he went missing last summer. _

Leo and Draco's conversation was interrupted when Voldemort stated that he needed to borrow someone's wand as his wouldn't work to kill Harry. Leo's eyes flitted to the side where he could barely see the red eyed snake man pacing back and forth behind his family. Leo clenched his fist under the table when he heard the vial creature demand Lucius' wand. He would've tested his skill with the killing curse if he didn't know that Voldemort was immortal until Harry finished the job that Dumbledore gave him. At the same time since he'd been spending most of his time in the library at the Manor looking for anything that would explain the comment Dumbledore had made about the connection between Voldemort and Harry being one of souls rather than just minds. He also had to find the answer to the question of how Voldemort achieved immortality. He knew it had to be some really dark magic and that it would have to have something to do with souls.

Leo's attention was drawn again though he continued to stare past the contorted woman. Voldemort had addressed a question to Draco and his family about feeling put out. He was fishing for their loyalty. He listened to his father's half hearted and fear filled response. He turned his eyes from the body and quickly glanced at the man. He refused to make eye contact with the monster for fear that his anger and defiance would show behind his usually well constructed mask. He was far too livid at the moment to fully play the part he needed to play. He turned his attention back to staring at the spot on the wall behind the woman. Leo felt like he was going to lose what little food he had eaten when he heard his aunt Bellatrix verbally lick the bootstraps of her vial master.

Draco's drawl sounded in his mind. _I'm pretty sure she'd do much more for that man than lick his boot straps. I fear I've witnessed the type of relationship those two have by mistake. Let's just say those two act like vicious animals when their physical. _

Leo prevented himself from letting the disgusted noise he was about to make to slip from his lips. _Draco, you really shouldn't have painted that picture for me. You forget that I'm the innocent one out of the two of us. Just being here is corrupting me and then you add something that grotesque to my sentence. _

Draco laughed in his mind. _You innocent, you forget that I'm staying in your room. I've found your stash of Wizarding and muggle pornography magazines. _

Leo chose not to respond as he picked up the barely veiled insults Voldemort was throwing toward his family because of their relationship to Dora. Apparently they were supposed to be appalled that their disowned cousin had married Lupin. Leo was secretly happy that his cousin finally achieved the love she'd sought. The comment about their family tree needing to be trimmed and Bellatrix whole hardly agreeing set Leo's teeth on edge. _I will kill Bellatrix. There's no way I'm allowing her to lay a hand on Dora. I really think Bellatrix plans on hunting her down. _

Draco's response almost stole Leo's breath. _I'm with you. I would rather see the vacant stare in eyes of that lunatic than any harm come to our cousin Dora. She might've been a Hufflepuff, but she's still family. Family that protected you, and she wouldn't sell us out to the Dark Lord to save her own skin or if she felt that we were not loyal enough to the cause. Yep I'm sticking with the family I can trust. Bellatrix is on my hit list, and she's up there with that vial Werewolf Greyback. _

The former Hogwarts professor had awoken and her pleading broke through their conversation. Voldemort decided it was time to play with Nagini's food. He asked Snape if he recognized the woman. Everyone stared up at the woman and Leo stared down at the table. He couldn't watch this. The woman pleaded with Snape and he responded that he did recognize her. Voldemort then directed his question to Draco and Leo just shook his head no keeping his eyes on the table.

Leo felt his stomach twist and bile rise in his throat, as he listened to the hate filled propaganda spewing from the psychopath's gob. Leo saw nothing wrong with relationships between muggle-born wizards and witches and pure-bloods. He saw no reason for discrimination based upon "blood purity." He was never raised that way. He believed in the power of love, and if a pure-blooded witch fell in love with a muggle man, there was nothing wrong with it in his eyes. Also, he couldn't help but want to scream and yell at the hypocrisy before him, since the man spewing the hatred was a product of a witch and a muggle. Voldemort himself was a half-blood and he was being served by pure-bloods who thought they were superior to half-bloods.

The sound of the killing curse and the bright green light shot from Snape's wand caught his attention. Leo couldn't help but wonder if Snape had killed her because it was a quicker death then, allowing someone like Bellatrix who would use the Cruciatus Curse on her until she was insane before killing her. Then Voldemort spoke to his snake and the horrible serpent was on the table devouring the former Hogwarts professor. Draco whispered in Leo's mind. _Wow, that's ghastly to watch._

* * *

><p>Leo was once again looking through the darkest books in the Malfoy Library. Their family name meant bad faith for a reason. Their line had been full of dark wizards since the first one was recorded in history. It was in a very ancient text full of dust written in runes that Leo found the answer to his question. The darkest of dark magic requiring the ripping of one's soul, and one could contain the piece of it into an object called a horcrux. <em>So, if a piece of Voldemort's soul broke off of him and latched onto Harry, then it would be a connection of two souls. Crap! That means that Harry's going to have to die so the final horcrux can be destroyed, but how does one destroy them? The diary, Tom Riddle's Diary, how did Harry destroy that?<em>

Draco's voice interrupted Leo's thoughts. _I don't know the full details but I believe the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk and he may have used a fang. Basilisk venom is quite poisons and apparently strong enough to destroy an evil piece that monster's soul trapped in an object. So, Dumbledore really sent Harry on a hunt to destroy pieces of Voldemort? _

Leo sighed wondering if the book could give him any other information about how they could be destroyed. _I assume so. It's not like I was privy to the private conversations between Harry and Dumbledore. Hell, Dumbledore even kept some things from Snape, and I have a feeling this particular fact was one of them. I overheard a conversation while I was trudging through the Forbidden Forest as lion. Dumbledore had said something about Voldemort not trying to possess Harry again because when his tattered soul came in contact with one like Harry's, it hurt. It was that comment that had me wondering what Voldemort could've done to ensure his immortality that would have anything to do with one's soul. _

Draco's voice was filled with disbelief. _You went into the Forbidden Forest alone? You do realize there are horrible creatures in there right? I mean Harry and I came across this horrifying hooded creature our first year. _

Leo shook his head and chuckled. _I'm talking to you about Voldemort achieving immortality through creating dark magic and containing parts of his tattered soul in objects, and you're concerned about me running through the forest alone? Oh, I believe that hooded man feeding off of Unicorn Blood, you and Harry came across your first year, was none other than Professor Quirrell with Voldemort sticking out of the back side of his head. _

Leo felt Draco shudder. _Gross. _

Leo decided it was best to change the topic. _So, how has your studying been going? Have you been able to transform into a very large dragon yet? _

Draco chuckled. _You'd be the first to know because you'd hear about a Ukrainian Ironbelly being spotted in Muggle France. No, I've been studying the incantations. Plus, I've been distracting myself with Muggle Literature. I've moved onto the more modern works. Though, I have to say that I understand the society depicted in Jane Austin's novels. _

Leo shook his head. _You've always loved flying. I'm guessing that's the first thing you'll do once you transform. Of course, I shouldn't be talking. I loved running through the woods at school in my lion form, which by the way Nott has name Goldilocks. I wouldn't dare attempt that here because we're all being watched. I can only get away with reading in the library because I'm studying to achieve Head Boy status. Of course, I have a feeling that it's going to go to Nott, since his father is still in good standing with Voldemort. I fear that we're going to be losing more standing in school because of our father's failure. _

Draco sighed. _I guess it would be we since you're pretending to be me at school in the fall. So, do you think that they're going to make you be a part of the attack on Potter?_

Leo rolled his eyes. _Well, I'm an honorary Death Eater with a Dark Mark. I'm pretty sure it's expected of me. Will I be aiming curses at him or anyone else? The answer to that is no. However, I will have horrible aim and might hit a few Death Eaters by mistake with perhaps a few less harmful curses. So, have you chosen a side?_

Draco growled. _Of course, I've chosen a bloody side, you sodding prat. There's no way, I'm going to pick the losing side. I know that Voldemort is on the way out and rightly so. He's a complete nutter, and an evil git that ripped his soul to shreds in an attempt to achieve immortality because he fears what's behind the veil. Well, that and he's solely motivated by power and his achievement of it. _

Leo mocked. _Ah my darling brother is growing into a muggle profiler. I'm surprised that you didn't mention his sadistic tendencies or narcissistic compulsions. Perhaps there's still hope for your future career. If all else fails you could always go to muggle university and become a psychologist. _

Draco's voice sounded melancholy. _Thank you for reminding me that I don't have a future thanks to my less than stellar O.W.L. in Charms. I couldn't be a Healer or an Auror if I wanted to because I didn't score high enough to take N.E.W.T. level charms. Of course, I still have no idea what I want to do for a career. I guess I've been concentrating on living through the war that's at our doorstep before I put my full focus on a future I may never see. _

Leo roared. _Don't you dare think like that! You're a Malfoy and Malfoys are survivors. You're going to take your time in France to learn everything you can to insure you're the best duelist possible. Also, you're quite talented with fixing things. You would've had that Vanishing Cabinet fixed much sooner if Snape wasn't sabotaging your work. Your intelligence, ingenuity, and new found courage might just be the building blocks for your perfect career. Have you ever considered being a Curse Breaker?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not sure if this is the best start, however I will be loosely following Deathly Hallows. I don't plan on quoting much dialog in this fiction. Also, I'm hoping to show more of a symbiotic relationship between the twins now that Leo doesn't have to use subterfuge with Draco. He still has to pretend with this family and their guests. I also want to add the same warning I did to this fiction's predecessor _The Obliviated Twin_, I'm American and thus may make some blunders with the British slang I'm using.


	2. Spiraling Madness

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Spiraling Madness<strong>

Leo waited with thirty-nine other hooded figures in a circle. He knew that Voldemort, Snape, Bellatrix, and the Lestrange brothers were among the Death Eaters, awaiting the Order's movement. Soon out of nowhere there were a total of seven couples coming up through the circle. He quickly looked around and couldn't help but smirk, there were a total of seven Harry Potters and there was no way of telling which one was the real one. Moody and one Harry were on brooms; Arthur, Dora, and Remus each had their own. One Harry held onto the back of the long haired Bill Weasley, another did the same to the African dressed Kingsley; they both were riding Terrestrials, the same magical creatures that pulled the carriages at Hogwarts. One last Harry rode in the side car of a modified muggle motorbike with Hagrid steering the thing. Draco's voice interrupted his mind. _I think the real Harry's in the side car, as I think I just saw Snape shoot the killing curse at the cage. It's the only thing that'd give him away. You must make sure that he remains protected. _

Leo went up higher on Draco's Nimbus 2001 and used his seeker abilities to remain above the sidecar. _I'm aware that we need to protect him but I want to make sure all of them are safe. These are my friend's and I took your place to protect them. _

Draco scoffed. _You told me it was because you wanted to protect me. Did you lie to me when you sent me here?_

Leo rolled his eyes as he continued to fly. _Of course, it wasn't my only reason. You've seen what I've been through already. You should be happy that you're over there regaining your strength. You know that there will be a point when you'll need to enter this war, but it's your decision when. _Leo's attention was drawn back as he saw a green light coming from what he could only think was Voldemort's wand fighting against a red light coming from Harry's wand. Soon the red light overcame the green and the Malfoy ancestral wand was destroyed. Leo gritted his teeth. _Well it looks like, not only has Father lost his wand, but neither you nor I would have the ability to inherit it from him._

* * *

><p>Draco cursed as he watched the scene unfold through his brother's eyes, as he walked through the woods surrounding the muggle French Village he lived near. Their connection and his ability had grown, so that he was able to connect to Leo while still awake. He was sure it had something to do with a form of muggle meditation or wave lengths. However, he wasn't well studied on the topic and just found that he could do it while doing other things. Perhaps it was similar to Occlumency. He couldn't believe that his father's wand, which had been in the Malfoy family for generations, was destroyed because it was taken by ugly and used against his own Horcrux. Draco stood in the middle of the woods and sighed trying to clear his mind before starting the wand flicks and incantations, which would allow him to achieve Animagus form.<p>

Soon his angular features flattened and lengthened. He felt himself gaining mass. Soon his arms turned into long silvery scaled wings. His legs lengthened and he felt a long and thick tail sprout from his behind. His eyes remained the same gray as his human eye color, which differed from the red eyes of Ukrainian Ironbellys. He flapped his arms and soon noticed that the trees around him shuddered. He couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be more disastrous than he first considered. _Um, Leo I'm in Dragon form and well I'm afraid I'm going to knock over some trees as I attempt to fly. _

Leo's voice mocked. _What do you expect me to advise you or something? I'm nowhere near the library at this time. The Order Member's disappeared except for Moody. It looks like when his Harry disapperated, he fell off his broom. One may have lost his ear as well. It looked like Snape was aiming for another Death Eater, but his curse managed to hit a Harry. We're being called back to the Manor because our fearful leader has once again failed to kill Harry Potter. _

Draco started flapping his wings wondering how difficult it would be to take off in the air. More trees shook but he finally managed to become airborne. He slowly rose above the tree tops and higher into the sky. He was soon souring over the lower clouds, which obscured him from being seen by the muggles. He really couldn't take the chance of being relocated or killed because he was an XXXXX dragon by ministry standards. Of course, with the way the Death Eaters were moving, one could only guess how much longer they had before the Ministry of Magic was overridden with them.

Soon, he was filled with such a strong feeling of freedom. Never had he felt so light and carefree in his life. He was free of the constrains, requirements, and expectations of being a Malfoy. If it weren't for the love he had for his mother, father, and Leo, he'd consider living the rest of his life in that form. He was no longer the frightened wizard forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding. He was now a destructive and strong Dragon that no one could touch, and if after the war he felt lost, he might even consider finding freedom with the dragons.

Leo's voice broke through his thoughts. _Don't even think about it. You're the Malfoy Heir. There's no way I'm giving up my dreams of being a healer to take your place as future head of the family. _

Draco touched down in the middle of the desert in Morocco, and quickly changed back. He was soon a lone wizard standing in the middle of the desert in North Africa. He stared at the sand dunes for a few moments before pulling out his wand and apparating back to the cottage in France. His new form gave him the ability to explore without fearing exposure. He knew the next time he wanted to get away; he'd just fly to Romania and find the dragon tamers.

Draco ran into the cottage remembering that Dora was present for the skirmish between the Order and the Death Eaters. Was his cousin hurt? Why hadn't he thought of that before now? Crap, what was he thinking? Leo's voice broke through his rushing thoughts. _Please floo Aunt Dromeda. If anything's happened, she and Uncle Ted would know. _

Draco nodded knowing that Leo probably wouldn't know that he had. He was too focused to notice if Luke or Elaine was in the room with him. He didn't care if they were. He tossed some floo powder in the fireplace and stuck his head in. He felt his head float away from the rest of his body. He soon saw into the living room of the Tonks family; however he didn't speak because he noticed that Harry Potter and Hagrid were in the middle of the room surrounding a hairbrush. Soon it glowed blue and they disappeared. With that he called, "Aunt Dromeda, how's Dora? Leo was there, so I witnessed the battle through our twin link."

Andromeda's face appeared in front of the fireplace, "We don't know yet. How did the Death Eater's know about them moving Harry?"

Draco shrugged, "Snape said he confounded someone at the last Death Eater meeting Leo attended. I'm going to go relax; I kind of had a bit of exercise. Please let me know via floo if Dora is okay."

There was a pop and Dora appeared in her mother's living room before Draco could leave, "Harry told me you were concerned about me. I just wanted to make sure you all knew that I was okay. Ron saved my life."

Draco gasped from the fireplace, "The Weasel was able to save another person when he can barely save his own skin?"

Dora turned to the fireplace, "Well, it's good to see you too. Now, are you Draco or Leo? I fear I cannot tell you two apart these days."

Draco furrowed his brow, "I think it's because we switched places and I'm sporting his long hair and he's sporting my short. If that didn't answer your question, I'm not sure what would. Well, I've got to get going. Don't worry I'll let Leo know that your alright. Oh and watch out Dora, Bellatrix has fixated on you. She's planning on trimming some branches from the Black Family Tree, as soon as she's able."

* * *

><p>Leo had managed to get through the majority of summer not being harmed, however after the fall of the Ministry at the Death Eater's hands and Harry Potter's escape, his world changed. He was standing in the fire lit parlor of the Malfoy home. Lord Voldemort stood over him, instructing him to torture Rowle for bringing the bad news. Draco's voice warned in his mind. <em>Do what he says Leo or he won't hesitate to kill you. <em>

_I know Draco. _Leo gathered as much hatred and anger as possible, which wasn't too difficult since he was preparing to curse a Death Eater. He pointed his wand at the man before him and clearly spoke the curse, "_Crucio_."

Leo zoned out concentrating on keeping the spell going and not paying attention to what the man was saying. What he was doing to this man was horrible. His heart was breaking at having to do what he was being forced to do. He wanted to make sure that he didn't return home for the Christmas Holiday if he knew that Voldemort would be at the Manor. He needed time to center and hopefully his spacing out wouldn't lead to nightmares later about the monster he was becoming. Draco's mind broke through his thoughts again. _Don't do that you yourself, Leo. You're not a monster. You are only doing what you have to for the greater good. Think about who you're torturing. That blond oaf Rowle wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you if your places were switched. _

Leo continued to stare into the fire, but kept the curse going. He didn't want to slip up and feel the bite of the curse himself. He kept his fear filled mask on his face as he sighed inwardly. _I never thought you'd be my inner voice and inner strength. I fear the only thing getting me through this summer is you. _

Draco barked in laughter. _Well, I've had enough experience with situations like these after all. Father did tend to have a heavy hand every now and then. _He stopped laughing and his next words were a low whisper. _I just saw a green flash in his red eyes. I think his Occlumency is failing because he's getting frightened. The prophecy is getting close to being fulfilled and he isn't ready to die. Yep, I'm sure that Harry has been looking in on this scene. I think he'll know that you are not a willing participant in this act. Well, I guess he'll think it's me. _

Leo's eyes flicked to Voldemort's for a moment, and he too saw the green swirling with the red of the tattered man's eyes. He knew that Draco was right and he could only hope that the link between the two would only help Harry defeat him in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this is kind of short but I'm trying to set things up. We still have to get to Hogwarts and then the real action will start after Easter. Of course that should be known by anyone who's read the _Deathly Hallows_.

**Fun Fact:** I recently discovered this great fact. I was aware that the Blacks tend to name their children after the stars, hence Sirius, Orion, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. However, did you know that Sirius is the brightest star in the night's sky and it's a part of the Great Dog Constellation? Is it not fitting that he's the brightest as in fighting for the light in his family but that his Animagus takes the shape of a dog? A black dog at that, yep I guess a name does mean quite a bit to an Author when creating characters.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Return to Hogwarts<strong>

Draco watched as Leo prepared for their return to Hogwarts. He was busy carrying on a conversation with Theo via their charmed bracelets. He was congratulating Theo on his new Head Boy position, however they didn't know who the Head Girl position was given to, as the Death Eaters had taken over the school. Draco pulled away from this brother's mind as he prepared for his long journey. He couldn't figure out why, but he had a feeling that at some point Harry might return to his destroyed home in Godric's Hallow. He knew that if he were facing someone like Voldemort and looking for something as elusive as bits of the evil git's soul, something would draw him back to the place where the Voldemort fell.

He didn't even look at Elaine and Luke as he walked out of the cottage into the French countryside. He walked toward the forest that would give him cover. He practiced his transformation into his Animagus form so that it was as easy as raising his eyebrow or smirking. He took to the skies and beat his wings against the autumn winds. He made sure to fly high enough to where he wouldn't be spotted by either Muggle or Wizard. He really wasn't ready to meet the dragon taming Weasley in his current form. He could just imagine how something like that would go.

Leo's voice laughed in his mind. _I've met Charlie. I think he'd be a bit jealous that you could transform into a dragon when he has such a love for those creatures. However, in the current environment it might not be ideal for you to be shipped off in that form. We don't know if Voldemort is trying recruit dragons for his armies. Also, I've noticed you've been using his name a bit in your mind. Make sure not to speak it aloud because it's been made Taboo. We don't need them finding you before you've decided to battle against them. It's best for you to be prepared. _

Draco nodded his big triangular shaped head. _I agree with you, however do you know where I'm going right now? _He could tell that Leo was aware. _I'm going to sign my message of hope: Goldilocks, Midnight, and Scales. _

Leo made an indignant noise. _Why did you get to assign your own nickname? _

Draco mentally chuckled. _Probably because I don't have any friends to give me one, now get back to packing for Hogwarts. You would want to upset father during these stressful times, now would you?_

As he continued flying north he soon recognized the familiar mountains that surrounded the muggle and wizard intermixed village of Godric's Hallow. He remembered the many times his father spoke ill of the town not only know as the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor, but also where Dumbledore lived for a good portion of his life, and where the Potter's lived for generations. He landed outside of the town and transformed back into his human form. He pulled up the hood of his black cloak and walked out of the woods. He kept an eye on his surroundings as he approached the still partially destroyed house. A shiver ran up his spine as he realized that this was the place where the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort and gave Harry his scar.

He stood before the rubble of the remaining home and upon touching the gait a sign arose from the ground through the entangled weeds and flowers. Words were written upon the wood sign in gold:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

ever to have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

and as a reminder of the violence

that tore apart their family.*

Draco read through the magical graffiti that shone brightly and some of it was carved into the wood of the sign. He took out his wand and cast a spell that would burn his message into the sign like an engraving. He went along the line of the more recent messages added since the fall of the ministry. However, his words were more familiar than something written by a fan.

_Harry, we understand your journey is challenging and at some _

_point you may wish to give up, however we request that you never do. _

_For you are our final hope and though you travel your current_

_journey with but a few, when the final confrontation comes, you _

_will be surrounded by many. Those who chose to fight _

_tyranny and find hope within the green eyes of a Gryffindor. _

_Your friends, _

_Goldilocks, Midnight, and Scales_

_Draco, when did you become sentimental? _Leo's voice snickered in his mind. He wanted to poke his brother's eyes out for making fund of his message; however he knew it was just in fun. He wanted to shoot something back but he noticed someone walking down the street. It would be best if he weren't seen so he quickly disapperated back to the forest outside of his French home.

* * *

><p>Leo escorted himself to Kings Cross as his parents weren't allowed to leave the manor. He popped onto the landing and quickly looked around. He walked onto the train and noticed many missing faces as he stored his trunk in the Slytherin compartment. He noticed Theo sitting in a compartment by himself and walked inside. He sat down with a book and decided to continue communication through the bracelets so that no one would overhear it.<p>

He was sadly joined by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. He growled at Draco in his mind for being friends with such annoying people. Pansy went straight to smoothing out his hair and caressing his cheek. As soon as she used her high pitched whiny voice to announce, "Drakey I missed you. Why didn't you visit me this summer?"

Leo removed her hand from his head and spoke in clipped tones, "I didn't visit you because I wasn't allowed to leave the manor because of a house guest we had all summer. However, I'm not disappointed that I didn't visit you. I thought my ignoring you last year explained that I wasn't interested in continuing any relationship with you. Why don't you chase after Blaise like you did last year? Perhaps you could take these two oafs with you. The only friend I have in this compartment is Theo."

Her scrunched up pug face took on an indignant look before she did an impression of a fish. Her voice got even more high pitched as she almost screamed, "How dare you treat a childhood friend in such a way? I don't understand why you're not stretching our bonds now that everything is going our way. Soon all of the Mudbloods will be gone and Slytherin will rule the school."

Leo spoke through clenched teeth, "Apparently you only have an idealistic view of the world under Death Eater rule handed down from you by your father, however I assure you things will not fit the vision you have. You haven't met the Carrow brother and sister, so you are unaware of the disciplinary actions we may face this year. We may all wish to keep our noses clean so that we won't suffer physical punishment or the torture curse. It might be best to study this year. I plan on spending quite a bit of my time in the library knowing you'd three would never set foot there. Again if you all would be on your way, I'm sure that Zabini is missing your presence in his compartment."

* * *

><p>Leo's assumptions were validated with the opening dinner. Instead of the twinkling blue eyed Dumbledore, a cold and stoic Snape stood at the podium. His voice was emotionless as any good Death Eater. There were only a handful of first years that year, so their sorting went by quickly. Snape sneered, "I see several familiar faces and others are missing even though attendance is mandatory this year. I guess we should be relieved because we won't have to deal with Potter this year, however he's wanted by the ministry for the death of Dumbledore. If he does appear at this school at any point, you are all expected to notify me, immediately."<p>

He paused for a moment as his dark eyes scanned the great halls and fell upon each student. Leo knew he was doing his usual job of trying to instill fear in each one of them. He continued, "The forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Anyone found within its tree will have detention. I'd like to introduce the two new teachers this year. Professor Carrow is your new Muggle studies teacher and her brother Professor Carrow will be teaching Dark Arts. Everyone will be expected to take both of these courses even those who didn't do well enough on their O.W.L.s. Mind your manners because these two are in charge of discipline. "

He didn't give the usual warm starting of the meal and the food appeared as soon as he was seated. Leo looked around the Slytherin table and the rest of the great hall. He noticed the darkness that'd set in around Hogwarts. Snape had failed to mention the Dementors hanging out around the school, but Leo could sense their presence. The school felt colder and just all wrong. He sighed and placed items on his plate. He tapped his wand against his bracelet underneath the table to converse with Theo. _I have to admit that I'm frightened. I know this year is going to be horrible at Hogwarts, and I have a feeling that the DA is going to fight against the tyranny. I fear what may happen to my friends._

He went back to eating ignoring the excited chatter around him. The Slytherins were excited to be learning the Dark Arts in class. They were excited to have everyone learn the truth about muggles and that their lord had finally gained power. Leo's stomach churned. They had no idea what living with the Dark Lord was like. They had no idea the true evil, the civil war that was coming or the mass genocide reminiscent of Germany's atrocities during the muggle World War Two that went along with Grindelwald's rampage. Leo saw all of this and hoped to help his friends from behind enemy lines. His bracelet heated up and he looked down at it. Theo's response was strewn across it. _You have the heart of a lion. You may be afraid but you have the courage to stand up and face that fear. We shall help them and in the end only the chosen shall remain._

* * *

><p>Leo walked down to the seventh year boys dorm rooms after dinner with Theo. He couldn't shake the cold filling from the Dementors. He couldn't stop the dread from growing in the pit of his stomach. Would they be able to make it out of the war unscathed? Would he lose any of his friends? He knew that he'd be watching Dora like a hawk because he couldn't fathom the idea of her dying. He knew that Bellatrix was looking to take her out, but he wasn't going to allow it to happen. He would kill the bitch if he had to. He'd make sure to hit her with something as horrible as what Draco was hit with last year. He'd make sure she died a most painful death.<p>

He quickly changed before climbing into bed. Just being at Hogwarts was draining. He closed his eyes. _Draco, do you think we'll make it through this year?_

His Twin chuckled in his mind. _One thing Malfoys are known for is our survival. I do believe that we'll make it through this; however, it will take quite a bit of work on my end. I'm already looking for my opportunity to abandon France and join the Golden Trio. You'll just have to hold up the fort while we're gone. If you're worried about your DA friends then maybe you should find a way to contact them. Why not explore the castle as Goldilocks. I'm sure the presence of a lion would be rather disconcerting, however no one will know who's exploring the castle except for those who know your Patronus. I think several DA members will be shocked to discover that you're impersonating Draco Malfoy again. However, be careful we don't want the wrong person to figure out that you're not really me. _

Leo rolled his eyes and turned onto his side snuggling with his pillow. _Like I want to have to use my Occlumency skills to lie my way through Veritaserum. You know they'd use it on me if they suspected. I'm a little concerned about what they will teach us in our Dark Arts class tomorrow. It'd be beneficial for me to learn all of the dark curses and counter-curses so that we can better fight against them. Being here just feels so wrong. You will keep an eye out for me and warn me of any danger, right?_

_Of course Leo, I've lost you once. I will not lose you again. Before I met you, I didn't know my true capabilities. Your presence has taught me how to be a better person. I will redeem my actions last year and together we'll make up for the horrible decisions our father made in his youth. The Malfoy name may come out of this relatively unscathed. _

Leo felt sleep overtake him as he whispered, "Goodnight."

_Good night._ His brother's voice echoed in his head as he left the waking world to join the adventures of the dream world. A world where goodness existed because of people's will. Something in his dreams told him that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>The first day of class was pretty uneventful until their Dark Arts class. It was a shared class between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Leo sat next to Theo as Amycus Carrow stood before the class. He was dressed in all black and had a darker aura than Snape had teaching the class the year before. Leo knew the blond man before him was more dangerous than Snape, whose loyalties lied elsewhere. The man slammed his book on his desk getting the class's attention. "Now that you brats have shut your gobs, let's start learning. This is not going to be a flowery defense class; no in this class you will learn how to perform strong magic. The only strong magic in this world are the Dark Arts. Be it working with werewolves, Dementors, or Inferi, you will learn how to serve the Dark Lord. You will learn how to execute the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperious Curse, and the Killing Curse as these are very important to any Death Eater's tool kit. However, there are a few not so well know spells you'd benefit from. You shall learn how to control Fiendfyre, which is great to set off in the center of a filthy muggle village."<p>

"You will be expected to choose a unique spell or dark artifact to write a detailed paper. This will be your written requirement for this class. The rest will be demonstration. You will practice these spells on animals and finally work up to using the Cruciatus on younger students. We must keep the hierarchy within this school. The younger students need to learn to respect their elders. Now please take out your copies of _Secrets of the Darkest Art revised edition_. I want you to read the first chapter and we will then discuss the best ways of killing muggles. The person who comes up with the best way of torturing and killing will earn extra points for his or her house." The man smiled manically. His pig like face twisted that resembled a wild boar about to charge.

Draco whispered in his mind. _That book discusses the creation of Horcrux. Unless that's been removed so that no one will know Moldy Short's secret. He wouldn't want anyone else to be able to follow his lead toward immortality. He's so mental. This class already seems horrible and Goyle and Crabbe are in here absorbing the information. I bet you if they learn any of the spells in this class it will be the death of them. They didn't pass their O.W.L.s in Defense against the Dark Arts and had to retake a remedial class. I doubt they'd be in this class if it wasn't a required class for all students to take. Apparently they prefer their follower's stupid. _

Leo held in the laughter that threatened to bubble up. There was no point in drawing Amycus' attention. _Yes he prefers them to either be stupid or absolutely mental. Think about Bellatrix, she's not really stupid but she's completely off her rocker. Goyle Sr. and Crabbe Sr. are both as dumb as dirt and they passed those genes onto their sons. Then you have the naïve youth that get in over their head and end up like father. He's neither stupid nor barmy, but he's always been motivated by power. Too bad he's lost it and put our family in such danger. _Leo sighed staring down at the page before him. _Do you think we'll all make it through this? I know I keep on asking that question but things are just getting so dark. I can't help but worry about everyone I love._

Draco's voice was thick with emotion. _We can only do what we can do. We must never lose hope and maybe just maybe by doing the right thing we'll create enough good karma to have our whole family survive to be pardoned._

Leo laughed dryly in his mind. _When did you become the optimist? _

_I guess it happened the same day that you became the pessimist. Perhaps one's environment does have an effect on one's perception._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know that it's been a while since I last updated this fiction. I have to admit that I've run a bit out of steam. I see how this will end but I don't know how to get there. So, we'll see. I'll try to keep updating once a month with this one. It's really not that popular, so I'm not really that motivated to write it when I have other fan fictions that are more popular out there.

Sign wording belongs to JK Rowling as it was quoted from Chapter Seventeen, Bathilda's Secret from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (2007).


	4. The Other Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – The Other Dumbledore<strong>

A month had passed in the newly occupied Hogwarts. Leo spent several nights as Goldilocks with Shadow traveling around the castle. They soon discovered that all of the previous passages were closed off to the castle. The three eyed witch passage that linked the castle to the candy shop in Hogsmeade was the first closed. Leo never had his hands on Maunders' Map, but he was around the Weasley Twins enough in the previous years to know about the passages. They had all of them memorized after giving the map to Harry in his third year. The whole castle was under such a tight lock down that he and Nott feared being found when they traveled around the castle in their animal forms. A lion was quite telling and likely would get the Gryffindors in trouble if he was ever caught or spotted.

It was that line of thought in which found him and Nott in the Room of Requirement one late evening. They were trying to find a place where the resistance could find refuge. They set in the newly set up room which had plenty of hammocks and other supplies. Leo stared at the walls knowing they needed something else. They needed a passage, which would both let the Order in and younger students out. He wasn't sure what happened but soon a painting showed up in the room of a young girl in a blue dress. Leo approached the panting, "Things are not going well here at Hogwarts. Is there any way you could find us help?"

She nodded her head and her portrait opened revealing a secret passage. Leo looked over at Nott and nodded. The two of them decided to see where the passage ended. If it was someplace dangerous, they could use their house affiliation and Leo's dark mark to their advantage, however they hoped it would be somewhere safe. They walked in silence during both trapped in their own thoughts, however Leo's weren't as private as Theo's.

_Do you really think this is a good idea? What help will you be to the Order if the two of you get caught creating a new passage by Death Eaters? _Draco's ever cautious voice boomed in his head.

_We have to do something Draco. I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. I care more about the protection of my friends and the greater good than I do about my own well being. I'm not selfish enough to have that self preservations streak you Slytherins have. _Leo's thought had a bit more venom in it than he meant. He wasn't blaming his brother for his current predicament, he was just sick of being around the new Slytherin Royalty Zabini and his two body guards Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco groaned. _Leo, you know that's not what I meant. I understand that you're doing this to save everyone and help bring down the darkest wizard since Grindelwald. By the way you, might want to get a copy of that new book about Dumbledore. Apparently the old man had a relationship with that wizard before he defeated him in 1945._

Leo shook his head, as he never planned on reading that Beetle's new book. However, Dumbledore had always been a bit secretive about his own life. He couldn't help but wonder why no one ever knew about any relationships he may have had. He always seemed so alone. How was it possible for someone who championed for the power of love to have never experienced it? _I don't know how much we can trust in that woman, Draco. _

_Yes, well somehow she got her hands on some correspondence between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. I found an interesting symbol at the end of the letter between the two. I've been trying to find the meaning of it, but I have yet to find it. I'd suggest that you get a copy of the book. I think it would be helpful if you were looking into it as well. Something in my gut tells me it's of importance. I cannot help but wonder if it has something to do with that slimy bollocks of a dark wizard. _

Leo and Draco's mental conversation was cut short, when the two young wizards found the other end of the tunnel. They cautiously climbed out of the portrait and soon it shut behind them. They looked around the small room, which resembled a parlor and a dining room combination. There was a large old looking table at one end of the room and a couple of worn chairs near the fire. The walls looked somewhat memorable, but Leo wasn't able to place the familiarity. A broken mirror missing a piece hung on the wall as well. Leo tried not to gasp when he saw Harry's reflection in it. Seeing the savior of the Wizarding world calmed the butterflies in his stomach. The sense of calm disappeared when footsteps sounded on the other side of the thick, ancient looking, wooden door. His heart quickened as the door slammed open and appearing before them seemed to be the ghostly apparition of the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts. Leo was silent for a few moments as he blinked trying to process the information before him. "Dumbledore? Are we in Hog's Head? It's been a while, hasn't it Aberforth?"

He stared at the two of them with a similar all knowing sparkle in his blue eyes that his now deceased brother had, "You're not who you seem, are you Leo? I'd have to say that the Gryffindor red and gold fits your bold character better than that silver and green you currently wear. I'm guessing you're impersonating that ferret you have for a twin. So, is he off hiding in some hole waiting for the war to end while you fight his battles for him? Why is it that the younger siblings always have to pay for the older one's mistakes?"

Leo raised his eyebrow, "You're brother did have a relationship with Grindelwald before their standoff didn't he?"

The man who resembled the goats he loved boomed, "Yes, my dear brother chose that mad man over me and my sister. If it wasn't for him, then perhaps my dear Ariana would still be alive. I loved our little sister and wanted to drop out of school to watch out for her, but he wouldn't allow me to after our mother died. He said that he'd protect her, and then that summer when that blonde little devil captured his heart. A three way duel broke out and Albus managed to accidently hit her with a curse, which took her life." His eyes watered as he looked up at the portrait, "My dear sister. She was never the same after those three muggle boys attacked her." He quickly wiped his eyes and turned away from the other two gawking wizards.

Leo cleared his throat, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

The man turned around with a much different look on his face, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Leo motioned at the portrait with his head, "We were in the Room of Requirement and asked for another secret passage since the others have been closed off by the Death Eaters. I needed to find a sanctuary for the members of Dumbledore's Army. I know that those Gryffindor's are not likely to sit and wait without a fight. Well, I guess I'm technically one of them, but I have my part to play while my brother prepares to reenter the fight. I'm sure he enjoyed your comment about his cowardly ways. You see the connection between us allows him to see what's going on here while he's elsewhere. It's best that the other side doesn't find out about my true existence until the last possible moment. He's watching and waiting for when his help will do the most good."

The old man grunted, "You're babbling."

Leo lowered his head and sighed, "Yes, well I've got a lot riding on my shoulders right now, don't I? I cannot blow my cover, so I cannot be the one to lead my DA friends. So, I will have to communicate with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The two of them are the closest to the Golden Trio left at the school and the most competent. They're both Purebloods, so that should keep them from too much torture at the hands of the Carrow brother and sister. I know that me and Theo cannot do much, but I'm sure he wants to keep his Gryffindor girlfriend safe. I fear the war will come back to the castle, as so much has already happened there and it means so much to Riddle."

The coarse bar owner grumbled, "I guess that I'll be communicating with the DA in the future then. Should I notify the Order of this development? Many of them are communicating through the wireless."

Theo's dark eyes lit up, "Do you think you could have one of those communication devices sent to the room of requirement. It may be important for us to report what's going on at Hogwarts. Well, I guess what I mean is, it will be important for the Gryffindors to report what's going on."

The old man nodded, "Send the Longbottom boy to me in a week." He turned toward the portrait, "Ariana, please show these two back to the castle." The portrait nodded and opened showing the newly created tunnel.

Leo and Theo nodded their thanks before entering the tunnel. The trip back to the castle wasn't as silent as the trip to Hog's Head. Theo cleared his throat, "Do you think we'll make it through this alive?"

Leo thought about it for a moment, "I'm sure that Neville will show his true reason for being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff, which is where my brother believed he should've been placed."

"Do you think that he'll believe you? Will we have a problem convincing those thick headed Gryffindors that we're actually on their side?" Worry dripped from every word the Slytherin boy spoke.

"Perhaps we should leave you out of it. I'm sure that I can convince them by simply showing them my Patronus or transforming into Goldilocks. I'm sure that at least Ginny knew about my ability to transform and everyone in the DA saw my Patronus during fifth year. It would be odd for a Slytherin to have a lion for either, right?"

Theo chuckled, "Leo, I do believe you'll be showing your true colors with those."

He rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks for your support Theo."

* * *

><p>Another week passed before Leo found the perfect opportunity to corner the new leader of the DA. He knew the upstairs boy bathroom wasn't the best place to have a private discussion. However, that was where he found Neville and him alone for the first time. He stared straight ahead as he relieved himself. He managed to whisper, "Do you remember where the Room of Requirement is?"<p>

He felt the usually nervous blond boy's eyes on him, as he spat, "Why are you talking to me, _Malfoy_?"

"Well, I guess I've accepted my true Surname, but I'm not really Draco. I'm another constellation playing a part during these trying times."

"I'm not falling for whatever trick you have up your sleeve, _Malfoy_," The only son of Frank and Alice grunted.

Leo did one thing that a Malfoy was never known to do, he begged, "Please Neville. I don't care if you bring every friend you have in Gryffindor to meet me in that room tonight. I can prove to all of you who I truly am because the DA members would recognize my Patronus."

Neville crossed his arms, "How about you show me your Patronus now? If you think I'm really that thick, you're mistaken. I'm not going to put any of my friends in danger just because you're being you're usual manipulative self, _Malfoy_."

Leo sighed, "Fine." He pulled out his wand and thought of the happiest moment he held closely during the dark times they live in, "_Expecto Patronum_." A slivery lion popped from his wand and gated around the two.

The other blonde's eyes popped, "I recognize that Patronus, Leo, but how?"

He canceled the charm before turning around, "I will explain everything in a more secure location. Bring whoever you trust and I'll explain everything." He quickly left the newly dumfounded boy standing in the bathroom as he made his way back down to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

><p>That night Leo waited in the Room of Requirement for the others to show up and to share his cover with others. He knew that it was best for everyone to believe he was Draco, but he needed allies if they were going to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord and his followers. It would also be helpful for his family if the Order knew about his family's true alliance to each other over all others. Maybe he and Draco would do enough to redeem his parents in the end, and maybe their family wouldn't be ripped away after the fall of the Dark Lord. His thoughts were intermixing with worries when the door to the room opened.<p>

He turned around to see Neville, Ginny, and Seamus. He hoped to see Dean but then he remembered that his mother was a Muggle and that he didn't know enough about this father to prove that he was a Half-blood and not a Muggleborn. Ginny and Seamus quickly pulled their wands and pointed them at him. Ginny growled, "What do you want _Malfoy_?"

Leo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seamus please put your wand away before you accidently blow something up." He pulled out his wand and gathered his strongest happy memory, "_Expecto Patronum_." The others watched the lion gate around the room.

Ginny looked at him with her quizzical brown eyes, "Leo? How long have you been impersonating your brother?"

"I guess, that's a bit of a long story. You see the summer before our Sixth year, your fifth; snake face forced Draco to join his ranks and gave him a mission to kill Dumbledore. However, he never expected Draco to succeed in his mission and planned to use him as an example for our parents. He wanted him to fail, so he'd have a reason to kill him for his failure after our father failed him numerous times. Luckily, Dumbledore knew about this mission and plan thanks to his Spy. I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape in the woods and it sounded like Snape no longer wished to kill Dumbledore like they'd agreed to. I later started working with said spy to help my brother complete the mission, and I took his place. I was never going to kill Dumbledore, as I could never cast that spell. However, he was already dying and he pleaded with Snape to give him a peaceful death instead of letting someone like Bellatrix take him out. You know, a person known to play with her food." He stopped for a moment and noticed the look on Neville's face, "I'm sorry Neville; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"So, you've been impersonating your brother since the Astronomy Tower last spring. Where's Draco been?" Ginny crossed her arms and almost glared.

"You have to understand something about my brother. He never wanted to be forced to do such evil acts. He cried when he found out that his first attempt landed Katie Bell in the hospital, and by spring of last year he was a shell of a person. He wasn't sleeping and barely eating. He looked like a zombie walking around the school, just trying to find a way to succeed in order to protect the one person he loved with all of his heart, our mother. Sure, he idolized Father for the majority of his childhood, but I think he was starting to see his faults. Our mother has always been a strong base for him. Sure she seems cold in public, but she always doted on him. Not only did Riddle threaten his life, but also the lives of our parents. He couldn't threaten my life because the snake faced git didn't know of my existence. So, I was strong, and Draco was an emotional zombie. Of course, I took his place and sent him to France, so he could recuperate. Don't worry he's growing in strength and will return to the fight when our side needs him the most. I think he's waiting for when he could best assist the Golden Trio."

"You're telling me that your brother isn't as heartless and cold he's pretended to be? I don't know if you could sway our beliefs on that matter. The only one capable of proving a change as remarkable as that would be Draco himself. However, we know and trust you, Leo. I'm just a bit shocked to discover that it was Draco that left last year and not you. What are we to do now?" Ginny looked at him with hope in her brown eyes that wasn't there a moment before.

"Well, I must keep my cover with the Death Eaters who've infiltrated this school. I fear the final battle may come to this safe haven. Riddle is obsessed with this place and having control over it. He's the one that cursed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position after all. He did it when he was denied the position for a second time by Dumbledore. I can't meet with you too much, as they have to believe I'm a scared little boy who's trying to keep my nose clean, so that we don't suffer. The git has taken over our family home and expects us to serve him. I have two other things to share. Don't say his name. It's had a taboo curse placed on it. It's how they've been hunting down the true opposition. I believe the Order already knows this, but I'm unsure if the information has been passed along to you. I was at the meeting when they boasted about it. Secondly, Neville Aberforth Dumbledore is waiting on the other side of that painting in Hog's Head to give you some radio equipment so that you can communicate with the Order over the wireless. I don't think he'd mind if you bring these two with him. He's expecting you. Just speak with Ariana, their younger sister, and she'll let him know about you coming."

"Neville bring Seamus with you. I'll await your return. Leo, if this is some sort of trap, I'll find you and you'll receive my full Bat-boogey wrath. Better yet Leo, you'll wait with me here until the two of them return." Ginny threatened and the look in her eye caused him to freeze.

"Yes, ma'am," Leo just stood there as the portrait hole opened and the other two brave Gryffindors followed the tunnel to Hog's Head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I found some inspiration for this. I figured I should probably write before it disappeared. I'm going to do a bit of a time jump in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy. So, I've managed to write two other chapters but since this isn't one of the most popular of my fan fictions, I think I'll try to update weekly until I ran out of what I've already written. I also have the next chapter of _The Joke Book Trap_ written. It's been that way for over a week but I've been too busy to edit it. I should be posting it tonight as well.


	5. The Manor

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – The Manor<strong>

Leo had spent the rest of the school year trying to play his proper Death Eater role. However, he remained a bit of a loner. He was rarely seen by anyone with Theo or anyone else. It was decided that if he were to play Draco properly, he would have to be as lonely as he had been during sixth year. He distanced himself from Crabbe and Goyle, as the two boys seemed to know what was happening to his family's name within the Death Eater Ranks. He couldn't play the same arrogant character because the Malfoys had nothing left. The Dark Lord took all of it away from them.

He'd spent many hours in the library trying to research the symbol Draco had shown him in his dreams. Something about the vertical line, circle, and triangle symbol seemed familiar. He managed to stumble across an old ancient runes copy of the Tales of the Beetle Bard in the Library fiction section. He felt fortunate enough to have excelled in his Ancient Runes class and set about translating each story. He remembered growing up with the Wizarding tales of _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_, _the Wizard and the Hopping Pot, the Warlock's Hairy Heart, _and _the Fountain of Fair Fortune,_ as Dora read them to him as a small child. However, he'd never heard of the Tale of the Three Brothers, which he found within the copy he was translating. After reading the story about the Deathly Hallows, he couldn't help but wonder if they could possibly exist: the elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility.

Growing up in France, Leo knew of the rumor that the Beetle Bard may have been inspired by a famous French Sorcerer, Lisette de Lapin, who was convicted of witchcraft back in 1422. Was it also possible that the Beetle Bard modeled his other stories after actual people? Wasn't it curious that Harry had a very unique invisibility cloak that seemed a little too perfect? Didn't Sirius share stories with him about how before they mastered turning into animals they'd explore the castle with the use of that cloak. It was given to James by his father like his father before him. The story stated that the youngest brother passed his invisibility cloak to his son before going willingly with death. With that thought, he sent Draco back to Godric's Hallow knowing the Potters originated from the area. His brother was able to quickly report back that he found the symbol on the grave of one Ignotus Perverell. Leo continue to research trough family lines wondering who descended from the Perverell's besides the Potters.

He wasn't able to find much more information regarding the three brothers at Hogwarts. He probably just didn't know where to look, however upon his return to the Manor during Easter Break, he found himself in the ancient Library. It was younger than that of Hogwarts, but it was likely to have information on Pure-blood family lines, as his ancestors cared so much about blood purity. His good old ancestor Brutus Malfoy wrote about how those wizards who socialized with muggles were performed weak magic back in his 1675 anti-muggle periodical _Warlock at War_. His family roots went back quite far in England but originated in France, hence the English translation of the name meaning "bad faith." He did manage to find out information regarding the Perverell brothers in a very old book, which had so much dust on it that it was likely to have been unopened for centuries. The Malfoys had so many books that it was unlikely a book on magical history would be opened when there were so many readily available on the Dark Arts and potions, which seemed to entertained his ancestors more than anything else.

He also found the Malfoy's copy of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_, as he'd left the Black copy at Grimmauld Place. According to the book, the Perverell family was a medieval pure-blood name that was the first to become extinct in the male line. Meaning that the name died but decedents continued through the female line. Much like what happened to the Black Family name after the death of Sirius without him having a son. He found that the three brothers the Beetle Bard tail was based upon lived during the Thirteenth century. The eldest brother Antioch who was noted for the creation of the Elder Wand, according to _Famous Witches and Wizards of the Thirteenth Century_, disappeared without a trace. No one knew how he died, but since the Elder wand moved from person to person by being won in duels, there was no way to trace his death when the book was published at the beginning of the fourteenth century. Salazar Slytherin lived during the tenth century, and had a son with his second cousin. His son later had a daughter who married Cain Gaunt. It was a few more generations until Cadmus', the creator of the Resurrection Stone, daughter married John Gaunt. He was said to have died of heartbreak after his daughter died in childbirth and John left with his grandson and the Resurrection Stone, which was later fashioned into a ring. Last, the book spoke of Ignotus, the creator of the best Invisibility Cloak ever made. It stated that the cloak was passed down to his son right before he died in 1291 in Godric's Hallow where he was entombed in the Parish Church of St. Clementine.

Leo rubbed his eyes and shut the book. He quickly sent the book back to the shelf he'd retrieved it from. He couldn't help but piece everything together. He was able to find a little information regarding the Gaunts in the _Nature's Nobility_ book, which was published in the middle of the 1950's. It spoke of how the name died out with the death of Marvolo, his son Morfin, and the disappearance of his daughter Merope. They were the last Slytherin line and if his knowledge was correct that made Tom Riddle the heir of Slytherin. Leo knew that he was a half blood and that his father was the muggle. His mother then had to have been Merope Gaunt and he quickly grabbed _Hogwarts: a History_. Tom Marvolo Riddle received a trophy for Special Services to the School in 1943. The fact that his middle name was the same as his grandfather gave it away. So, then the ring with the Resurrection stone was made into was probably made into a horcrux by Riddle. He quickly grabbed his copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, which he picked up at Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley before apparating home.

If Albus and the young Grindelwald were obsessed with the Deathly Hallows, then Albus would've been well studied in their appearance and recognized the symbol present on the Resurrection Stone. He knew enough to know that the blackened and mangled hand that Dumbledore possessed the fall of their Sixth year was more than likely caused by a curse that probably weakened him. Was it possible that his desire to see his sister and apologize for his part in her death that he didn't think before putting on the ring? Could trying to use the Resurrection Stone while it was filled with the worst kind of dark magic caused blackened the state of his left hand? He pulled out his copy of _A Wizarding Recap of the Early 20__th__ Century_, which he picked up with the Dumbledore biography. He quickly located the information on Grindelwald's Army and his march through multiple European Nations for "the greater good." In 1945, even though Grindelwald never came to Brittan, as it was rumored that he feared Dumbledore, Albus met and dueled his former friend. According to eyewitnesses, it was the greatest duel every fought between two wizards. Was it possible that before creating his army and killing many wizards during the height of the war that Grindelwald found the location of the Elder Wand and won it's allegiance? And in defeating Grindelwald, Dumbledore became the owner of the wand. _Would that mean that by disarming him on the Astronomy tower the night he died, I gained the allegiance of the wand even though I never took its possession?_ Leo couldn't stop the thought from forming and broadcasting to his brother.

Draco's voice boomed in response. _Don't let the Dark Lord know that. From what I've witnessed around you, I've come to the conclusion that he's after a wand that will help him defeat Potter. He's afraid of the connection the two share and the fact that using Father's wand didn't work. Remember when you overheard him questioning Ollivander about the Elder Wand last summer?_

Leo shook his head. He didn't remember that because he'd blocked it from his memory. He didn't want to remember the bloodcurdling screams of pain made as they tortured the best wand maker in Wizarding Brittan. _I couldn't handle those sounds, so I blocked it all out. I refused to listen. It would've only forced me into doing something about it. I couldn't stop it because it would've blown my cover and put our family into a more precarious position than in which we currently exist. _

_Yes, it was hard to hear but you must remain observant if you're to survive being surrounded by those snakes. Don't forget that our beloved Aunt Bella is residing in that house with you. If she thinks at any point that you're not a good little Death Eater like you should be, then she'll teach you a lesson with the Cruciatus Curse. Believe me she's very talented with that curse, and you'll never want to be on a receiving end of it. I still have nightmares even over a year later. Father was only talented in the Imperious Curse. That power hungry fool, oh how the great have fallen at the hands of a Megalomaniac. Sorry, the point I'm trying to make is that the Dark Lord is after that wand. _Draco's voice cautioned.

Leo rubbed his temple before placing his personal books into his pouch that had an undetectable extension charm on it. _I understand that being here is very unsafe for all of us with the horrible snake infestation. Crap! I just thought of something. You can't just take the Elder Wand; you have to have its allegiance. No one but Snape and possible Potter know that I'm the one that disarmed Dumbledore and have the allegiance he seeks. He'll think that since Snape was the one that killed Dumbledore that he must die so that Riddle can gain full control over the wand. I think he might figure out at some point that Harry is out there destroying his Horcruxes. If that's the case, then he'll protect his snake because she's the last one and the one he keeps the closest to him. Think about it-_

_He wouldn't attempt to kill the person he believes to be the true owner of wand with it, so he'd use Nagini. Her venom is very powerful and causes a person to bleed out. Wasn't Arthur Weasley attacked by her in our fifth year? _Draco's voice sounded rampant in his mind. Leo could sense his distress over losing his Godfather. Leo could only assume that he was closer to the Potions master than he showed the public.

Leo stood and proceeded to leave the Library and approached his room. _Yes, he was treated with blood replenishment potion until they were able to discover or obtain the antidote. You must go to St. Mungo's and find the antidote. We must have some one hand. You want to save his life don't you? We know that he's a good guy and that he's only playing his part to bring down that snake face git. _Leo reached his room and sat down on his bed. He took a calming breath. He knew that it was time for his brother to act. They had to make preparations for the final battle, which was fast approaching.

* * *

><p>Leo stood in the family Drawing Room with his father. They sat in two chairs near the fireplace. He noticed how haggard his father looked. Yes the mighty had truly fallen. He was a prisoner in his own home. Leo couldn't help but wonder if the reason why they were kept alive was because of the fact that only someone of the Malfoy blood line was able to manipulate the wards. Even his darling Bellatrix was unable to make changes to the ancient Malfoy wards. Neither one of them spoke as they both stared into the fire deep in thought.<p>

_Stop feeling sorry for Father. Everything that's happening to our family is his fault. His decisions have blackened our name in the Wizarding world. If we all manage to survive this conflict, then we'll never have the influence we once had, as everyone will only see us as a family of Death Eaters. Even though, Mother never got the mark. _Draco's voice was dripping with venom almost poisoning Leo's mind.

Leo continued to stare into the flames. _That may be true but he's still our father, right? Sorry, forget that I even asked that question. I know that I would've died a long time ago if he were given the opportunity he wanted to take many years ago. So, did you manage to obtain the antidote for Nagini's venom?_

Draco sighed. _Yes, I obtained some blood replenishing potions from the hospital, but I had to locate the antidote in the Rainforest of South America. Boy did I enjoy stretching my Dragon Wings for that trip. After obtaining it I was easily able to apparate back to France. I've packed that little pouch you gave me last year, and I'm ready for travel whenever the time seems right. _

_Did you remember to pack a set of my Gryffindor robes? You know so you can impersonate me when you get to Hogwarts. It'd make more sense if I showed up. _Leo's thoughts were interrupted when a commotion occurred behind them. Leo and Lucius arose quickly from their chairs and turned to the newly arrived crowd.

Lucius drawled, "What is this?"*

Leo recognized the three standing before them even though Potter's face was distorted and swollen. They had captured their only hope. What the hell was the resistance going to do if the three were handed over to the Dark Lord? Harry couldn't be ready to face him yet. He heard Draco's frustrated voice boom in his mind. _What the hell were they thinking getting caught?_

Their mother's detached voice sounded, "They say they've got Potter. Draco, come here."*

Leo hesitantly approached his mother. Harry seemed to refuse to look directly at him and perhaps if he had then he might've seen something different in his gray eyes. Perhaps he would've recognized his friend Leo and not the bully Draco; he'd dealt with for so many years. Greyback moved the prisoners so that Harry stood right underneath the glittering chandler. The werewolf rasped, "Well, boy?"*

Draco yelled in his head. _Lie! Don't you dare give them away! They have to escape. Our lives depend on it. I will disown you if you mess this up brother. _

Their father seemed excited, "Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry potter?"*

Leo kept his distance from Greyback. If anyone was to sense his and Draco's switch it'd be the keen nose of the werewolf. He refused to look Harry in the face because he was afraid in doing so he'd give up hope. He stumbled on his words as it was expected of a cowardly Slytherin, "I can't – I can't be sure."*

Their father had a life to him that he hadn't had since he failed the Dark Lord, "But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"* Leo slowly moved toward his father as he continued to ramble, "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"*

Greyback's eyes narrowed and his voice was gravely, "Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?"*

"Of course not, of course not!"* Their father impatiently approached Harry and stared at him. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?"*

"That wasn't us,"* the werewolf adamantly denied.

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me,"* the Malfoy patriarch observed. His eyes moved over Harry's forehead and whispered to himself, "There's something there it could be the scar, stretched tight….Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"*

Leo felt his fear and reluctance fly past his cool exterior, as he stared at the face of Harry Potter. He stared for a moment before responding, "I don't know."* He quickly turned away from his father and approached his mother by the fireplace where she stood observing the situation.

He looked into his mother's blue eyes conveying a message in his. She cleared her throat and called to her husband, "We had better be certain, Lucius. Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord…They say this is his,"* she looked down at the blackthorn wand in her hand, "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description….If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing…Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"*

Leo suppressed a shudder at what the Dark Lord forced him to do to Rowle, as Greyback growled, "What about the Mudblood, then?"* Harry seemed to trip as the prisoners were shuffled again and Hermione was forced under the light.

Leo's heart dropped as his mother responded, "Wait, yes – yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the _Prophet!_ Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"*

Leo felt his heart grow cold. He mumbled, "I…maybe…yeah."*

He turned to face the fire as his father shouted, "But then, that's the Weasley boy! It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?"*

Leo refused to look back over at them as he conceded in an emotionless voice, "Yeah, it could be."*

Leo continued to stare into the fire as the drawing room door opened and the horrible voice of his Aunt Bellatrix sounded, "What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"* He heard her boots on the stone floors, "But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"*

Leo felt like screaming when his father gloated, "Yes, yes, it's Granger! And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"*

_Leo, you've got to do something. They need to get out of here before the Dark Lord's called. Show your Gryffindor bravery and do something, you fool. _

Leo continued to stare into the fire as Bellatrix shrieked, "Potter? Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"*

_What am I supposed to do? Have you not told me to be careful of Bellatrix? Besides it sounds like father is trying to get the right to summon the dark lord on his authority. _Leo refused to look back on the scene. It was as if he didn't watch, then the scene would disappear.

His ears felt like they were going to bleed as his aunt's voice went higher, "Your authority! You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off of me!"*

"This has nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy-"*

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," Greyback interrupted, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold-"*

Bellatrix laughed, "Gold! Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his- of-"* She yelled, "Stop! Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"*

At that noise Leo quickly turned to take in what was going on. His eyes fell on the sword of Gryffindor in one of the Snatcher's hands. Bellatrix demanded, "What is that?"*

"Sword,"* the Snatcher grunted.

"Give it to me."* She demanded.

"It's not youn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."*

His Aunt Bella produced her wand and soon a red light was fired. A roar of anger sounded and Scabior quickly drew his wand and demanded, "What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"*

"_Stupefy!_" she screamed. "_Stupefy!_"*

She soon had the sword in her hand as she barreled toward Greyback and took his wand from his. She whispered, "Where did you get this sword?"*

He snarled at her, "How dare you?"* His mouth was the only thing that could move, as he bared his pointed teeth. "Release me, woman!"*

"Where did you find this sword?"* She repeated her question and threatened him with it. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"*

Leo's heart quickened, as the reality of the situation hit him. His aunt was freaking out because Snape sent a fake sword of Gryffindor to her vault. He must've known there was a horcrux in there. He must've done it to tip off Harry and Hermione. _If they get out of here alive, they'll be heading to Gringotts. Perhaps you should meet up with them there. Isn't the Lestrange vault guarded by an Ironbelly Dragon?_

Draco's voice sounded in his mind. _Yes, that is precisely what's guarding her vault. I will go there right away and free it. I shall take its place and be there to help them. _

Leo's attention was brought back to reality when Ron bellowed, "HERMIONE!"*

Leo was forced to watch as Hermione was tortured before him. She wreathed in pain as Bellatrix hit her with the torture curse and demanded, "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where_?"*

Leo tried to hide his horror as Bella approached her with a blade and began to carve a word into her left forearm. Hermione bit out, "We found it – we found it – PLEASE!"*

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"* Hermione let out another bone chilling scream before Bellatrix continued, "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"*

Hermione's screams continued as she finished carving the word Mudblood in her left forearm. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!"* Leo closed his eyes as he tried to block out the torture taking place in front of him. She was a girl he considered a friend. "How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"*

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault….It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"*

Leo's eyes opened. He was shocked that Hermione had the strength to lie to Bellatrix as she was tortured. Bellatrix screeched, "A copy? Oh, a likely story!"*

Leo wanted to shoot lasers out of his eyes when his father responded, "But we can find out easily! Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not."*

_He has no problem when his deranged sister-in-law tortures an innocent girl on our Drawing Room floor, so long as he can regain favor with the Dark Lord. He sure has his priorities straight. _Leo was fuming when he reached the cell. He approached the door and threatened in a shaky voice, "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"*

_Sure, make me sound like a heartless killer. _Draco seethed in his mind, as Leo marched into the cell with his wand held out in front of him. He reached the goblin and backed out of the cell with him. He tried to hide any reaction when he noticed the familiar faces of Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. Leo marched the goblin straight to Bellatrix as his stomach flipped. He hated playing his part.

They all heard a loud crack coming from the cellar and Leo's heart swelled with hope as he remembered mirror in Aberforth's room. Perhaps he was able to see that they were in danger and sent them help. His father shouted, "What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"* Leo moved toward the door of the cellar where he planned on helping the other's escape until his father interrupted, "Draco – no, call Wormtail! Make him go check!"*

Leo stood and watch as Bellatrix demanded, "Well? Is it the true sword?"*

The goblin answered, "No, it is a fake."*

"Are you sure?"* Bellatrix panted. "Quite sure?"*

"Yes."*

Relief swam across Bellatrix's face, "Good."* She quickly slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face before kicking him aside. "And now we call the Dark Lord!"*

Leo's heart pounded, as he hoped that the others could escape before the Dark Lord returned. She pulled back her sleeve and pushed her forefinger to the Dark Mark. She then turned to look upon Hermione, "And I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."*

"Noooooooo!"* The youngest Weasley male burst into the drawing room and pointed Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, "_Expelliarmus!_"* Her wand flew in the air and Harry caught it. Leo turned to face them with his wand drawn. He shot a silent _stupefy_ at them, but aimed a little high as Potter dropped to the floor and rolled behind a sofa do avoid them.

Bellatrix grabbed an unconscious Hermione and held a knife to her throat, "STOP OR SHE DIES!"* Leo watched as Harry peered around the edge of the couch, as she whispered, "Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"* The two boys stood from the other side of the couch still clutching their stolen wands. She screeched and pressed the knife to her throat, "I said, drop them!"*

"All right!"* Harry shouted and dropped her wand on the floor next to his feet and Ron did the same. They both raised their hands to shoulder height showing that they were disarmed.

"Good!"* She leered at them. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"* Leo picked up the wands and headed toward her with them in his hands as she continued, "Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."*

A noise sounded directly above Bellatrix. Leo wasn't able to witness much before he was hunched over covering his bloodied face from the crystal shards. The chandelier fell on Hermione and the Goblin who was clutching the sword of Gryffindor. Leo wasn't exactly sure what happened when the three wands were wretched from his hands. He managed to open his eyes in time to see it was Harry, as he pointed all three wands at Greyback and yelled, "_Stupefy!_"*

Leo didn't fight as his mother pulled him from any more harm. Bellatrix bounded to her feet brandishing her knife, as his mother turned to the doorway appalled, "Dobby! _You_! You dropped the chandelier-?"*

The elf pointed his finger at his old mistress, "You must not hurt Harry Potter."*

"Kill him, Cissy!"* However, before she could react with another loud crack, her wand flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room. Bellatrix howled in disdained, "You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"*

The former Malfoy house elf squeaked, "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"*

"Ron, catch – and GO!" Harry yelled throwing a wand at him. He pulled the goblin from the mess who was still clutching the sword of Gryffindor and took Dobby's hand. Leo watched sickened as Bellatrix threw her knife at the group apparating with the elf and it disappeared with them.

* * *

><p>Leo never thought he'd ever seen the Dark Lord so angry before. They had managed to survive without any member of their family being killed; however they did have to watch Lucius as the Dark Lord tortured him. Even though it was Bellatrix who'd called him and let them escape, their father was tortured because he lost all authority when he lost his wand. Leo ran fingers through his hair as he contemplated his next move. He knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't allow him to return to school after this failure. He was under house arrest with the rest of his family. However, he lost his wand to Potter and needed to obtain another one. Since the Dark Lord didn't have power over the wards and they were already set up to allow him to apparate in and out of his bedroom, the Dark Lord couldn't stop him from leaving. He was sure that apparition could be traced, so he waited for the early morning sunrise before he jumped off the balcony in his lion form. He'd managed to master enough wandless magic to Apparate and transform into his other form.<p>

He ran through the grounds and as soon as he reached the forest past the wards he transformed back and Apparated to Wizarding Paris. The wand shop had just opened as he walked in. His hair was still short and he hoped he could pull it off properly since his hair was right to be Leo. The bespectacled man behind the counter looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Leo nodded and spoke in fluent French, "_I'm not sure if you remember me. Leo Rosier? I've come because I fear I lost my other wand, and I wish to purchase a new one._"

The man nodded, "_Your magical aura has changed since you were last in here. I'm sensing feline and being drawn toward a sphinx core and the word has changed to vine. Here try this._" He handed him a wand and Leo gave it a swish. A bright white light shown around him, and the other man nodded, "_Yes that does seem to be the right wand._"

Leo handed the man some Galleons and quickly made his way back to the Manor before his absence was noticed. He shook his head as after apparating twice, he was once again lying in his bed, and under the covers asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I guess we'll see where it goes from here. I have a couple other chapters already written, but I'll probably wait to post the next one until someone reviews. I don't see the point in posting on this fiction if no one is reading or enjoying it.

*All dialog belongs to JK Rowling as it was quoted from Chapter Twenty-tree, Malfoy Manor from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (2007).


	6. The Dragon of Gringotts

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – The Dragon of Gringotts<strong>

Draco watched in horror through his brother's frozen eyes, as he watched Hermione tortured by their crazy aunt. Couldn't he do something to stop it? Where was Leo's Gryffindor bravery? Why wasn't he stepping in to help the brains of the Golden Trio? How could he just stand by and watch something as horrible as that? Even as Draco flew across the English Channel in his Dragon form, he cringed from the violence his horrible aunt was inflicting on the girl who slapped him in their third year. Looking back on that scene, Draco knew that he deserved the slap for the way he ran away with his mouth. He really was a right git back then, and hopefully, everyone would see how much he changed after the war was finally over. He landed close to a deserted beach in the still shallow waters. He quickly changed back and walked upon the shore as a man. He quickly pulled out his wand and performed the necessary drying charms, which left him impeccable before apparating to Diagon Alley. He took a deep breath before he walked into the Death Eater Controlled bank under his twin brother alias of Leo Rosier.

He approached the old goblin behind the desk that looked him up and down and questioned, "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco bowed his head before looking back up at the goblin hoping he could impersonate his brother well enough. He knew that the Dark Lord had just been called to the manor and the others had properly escaped. The fury that boomed through his connection to his brother almost threw him off. "I'm sorry, but you're quite mistaken. Many seem to do that. I'm Leo Rosier, and I have the sad misfortune to resemble the young Malfoy heir."

The goblin's eyes narrowed, "And what brings you to Gringotts today, Mr. Rosier?"

"Well, I do believe good sir that a wizard goes to the bank to visit his vault, am I mistaken?" Draco questioned furrowing his brow in mock confusion.

"Ah yes, I haven't seen you here before, so I had no knowledge of you having a vault within Gringotts," Draco felt a cold shiver run up his spine as a couple of the Death Eater guards began to approach. He had to think quickly and try to remember Leo's vault number. _Quick Leo, what's your vault number?_

_913 remember, it's just one more than yours._ Leo's voice sounded far tired that it should've.

The Goblin looked at him with his dark eyes, "Vault number?"

"913, now could you please take me to my bloody vault?" Draco's temper was slipping.

"Well, it looks like you have other security measures on your vault besides a key. Hmm, I guess there's a security question listed here for identification purposes. Shall I ask you now?"

Draco pulled a face, "Are you incompetent or what? Why would you ask me my security question in a room filled with witches and wizards who may be listening? Isn't the point of the question to verify I am who I say I am? If I just answer that here than anyone present would be able to impersonate me, now wouldn't they?" _Do you remember the security question, Leo?_

"Okay then, follow me Mr. Rosier," the goblin stepped down from his podium and Draco followed him into a small room. "Now that no one can hear you, please answer the security question or you shall not access your vault. What is black white and read all over?"

Leo chuckled._ It's a Muggle riddle I thought would be a good security question. The Muggle answer is Newspaper, however since we're Wizards I chose The Daily Prophet as the answer. _

"The Daily Prophet," Draco answered with his crossed arms.

"That is a peculiar security question. I guess it's difficult to guess," The goblin remarked as they walked out of the small room.

He shrugged, "I'm a half-blood, so I guess I know more about Muggle things than a pure-blood would."

The goblin looked him over for a moment as if there was something he wanted to say but decided against it, "Ragnok shall take you to your vault."

A shorter goblin with combed over white hair and a handful of wrinkles on his almost smooth peach colored skin approached and grunted, "Follow me Mr. Rosier."

Draco stepped into the all too familiar cart with Ragnok in the front. He was quite familiar with the ride on the cart as the two lights in the front shined as the fast moving cart moved along the track. Soon the speed slowed and the cart stopped. He stared at the vault he'd never visited before and wondered what he twin kept in it other than gold. Ragnok didn't speak but only lifted his finger allowing the door to unlock. Draco followed the goblin into the vault and looked around. It was filled with more gold than what was in his own vault and he could only assume that was because Leo didn't access his as often as Draco had. Plus the Dark Lord was draining all of the Malfoy vaults to help fund his war. Leo's remained untouched because Andromeda was able to cut off the paper trail and its affiliation with the Malfoy family.

After gathering a sack full of gold, Draco stealthily pointed his wand at Ragnok, "_Imperio_." The black eyes of the goblin glazed over and he stared at Draco like he didn't have a care in the world. The wizard sighed and ran a hand through his now loose, shoulder length, platinum locks, as he really hated using the Unforgivable curses after what happened to the Bell girl the year before. "You will head back to the lobby. If anyone asks, I collected my bag of gold and returned with you. You will only remember us parting ways after you escorted me back to the lobby. Now go."

The goblin nodded closing the door to Leo's vault and getting back into the cart. Draco walked toward the track and noticed that there was nothing really connecting any of the vaults, which had been carved into the bedrock below the foundation of the building. He was sure a handful of less secure vaults existed within the crooked building itself, but many of the ancient Wizarding families had one lower within the depths of the caverns. He sighed quickly realizing the only way to reach the Lestrange Vault without alerting anyone would be to transform and fly down to it.

Draco jumped off the ledge and plummeted for a moment before transforming into the strong winged beastly form he loved more than his human one. Somehow, being a dragon meant that he was free of all of his father's expectations, he didn't have to worry about any of Voldy's threats because he could just eat the vile creature or better yet sit upon him, and nothing felt more freeing than flying. He'd always loved the wind in his hair and that was the reason why he joined the Slytherin Quidditch team his second year. Flying had always been a stress reliever for him since he was a young boy and received his first training broomstick.

He enjoyed the freeing flight through the open caverns. He did a few belly rolls to make sure his wings weren't harmed in the more enclosed areas. He didn't know what was leading him in the proper direction, however something in his gut was telling the right way to go. He soon found himself standing on the very bottom of the carved out bedrock. He knew that only the most secure family vaults would find solace within the deepest bowls of the bank. He walked in the direction he was being pulled toward; he still couldn't understand what was showing him the correct direction. It surely couldn't have been any of the Lestrange ancestors because they were far crazier than, the old bat, Walburga Black. When he looked upon the sickly looking dragon wrapped in chains and mostly blind, Draco finally understood what had drawn him to the proper vault. Apparently he didn't just resemble a dragon in his Animagus form, he was a dragon. He understood her call and followed her pulsating magical aura. The poor thing wanted out of the bank. It was her prison from the time she hatched.

Draco transformed back and pulled out his wand. She just tilted her head back and forth as her unseeing eyes focused on him. She sniffed the air, as if he had the same dragon aura even when he stood in his wizard form before her. He had to think for a few moments to determine his best course of action. In the past he wouldn't have cared how other magical beings were treated, however his time spent as a dragon had changed his outlook on the magical beasts. He was no longer the cold hearted boy his father raised him to be. He did quite a few advanced and difficult transfiguration spells to shrink and place the female dragon into a deep sleep. He then pulled out a random object from his bag of holding and created the perfect den for her until he could set her free. He'd have to find the perfect place to set her free, so that she'd be safe from harm. The sickly looking dragon curled up in the cave like cage. Draco performed quite a bit of magic to insure she'd have plenty of everything she'd need and was protected before placing her in his pouch. He wanted to make sure it was all self contained so the vast space in his bag wouldn't cause her distress or any physical harm. He then sat down where the dragon previously stood and pulled out some of the many hot meals he'd packed after placing a stasis charm on them.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know how much time he spent in the deep vaults of Gringotts, as he awaited the arrival of the Golden Trio, however he didn't mind his boredom. He spent most of his time in his dragon form, as he figured it was safer to sleep as the dragon than take the chance of being discovered sleeping as a wizard. He didn't need anyone happening upon him and realizing the dragon that had guarded the vault for so many years was gone. He had to play his part just right. He'd remained in contact with Leo who'd been placed under house arrest with the rest of the family including their dear Aunt Bella. Of course, thinking of her as their dear aunt was only done in the most facetious manner. Leo wasn't even permitted to leave the Manor to return to Hogwarts, as the Dark Lord wanted to keep them together, as if to make it easier to dispose of them for their failure.<p>

Bellatrix didn't seem to take too kindly to their punishment. She walked around with her lower lip stuck out and took her anger out on Lucius and Leo. There were many times when Draco was forced to concentrate on mentally soothing Leo as Bella practiced the torture curse on him. No matter how much pain Leo was in, he never broke. Onetime, he managed to wandlessly and nonverbally body bind her, before knocking her out, and levitating her to her bed. From that point on, Leo seemed to do everything in his power to avoid her. Draco couldn't help but question if Leo belonged in the Slytherin House for his ingenuity alone. The boy took to roaming around the manor at night in his lion form and spending his time locked up in the library of the home. He took to sleeping during the day and rarely leaving his room. Draco remembered how his heart hurt when he saw his mum checking on Leo as he slept.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he heard people outside of the chamber. He put himself in a defensive position that looked like he was ready to spit fire at any moment. Draco listened, as he heard the goblin explain that he was mostly blind and that they'd trained him to expect pain when he heard the sound. So when they started shaking the clankers as the goblin had referred to them, he cowered back in faux fear. He knew he had to play his part for long as necessary. He remained in his spot and heard the same goblin state that they needed to place the other goblin's hand on the door to the vault. He watched as the three entered the vault from an upper landing.

Draco was shocked when he saw several goblins run past him. He knew that the others had been caught and soon the goblin who'd spoke previously, with a sword in his hand intermixed with the crowd, and yelled about thieves. The other goblins surrounding them all had daggers they were brandishing. He watched as Harry sent the stunning spell out and saw that many wizard guards were running around the corner. He felt Harry's magic shoot behind him. It hit the illusion charm he'd cast to make it look like he was in the same chains as the previous dragon. Draco remained calm as he realized Harry had planned to escape on his back. Hermione quickly questioned what Harry was thinking, as he climbed upon his back and the other two followed suit. Draco couldn't help but admire the courage that existed within his childhood advisory. In that moment Draco was thankful that his Animagus took the form of that particular breed of dragon because his size and his steel like scales prevented him from feeling the three on his back. However, that changed when Mr. Lightning bolt decided to knee him in the back. He let out a loud roar and managed to whack the surrounding goblins with his wings, as he took to the air.

He heard Hermione complain that they weren't going to make it because the passage was too small, which caused him to let out another loud roar followed by a long stream of fire. It was the first time he'd ever produced flames in his dragon form, and he was a bit shocked by it but didn't have too much time to analyze the implications. He had to get out of the bank and the three Gryffindors on his back to safety. The outcome of the Second Wizarding War depended on it, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the light side won.

He broke through the elaborate marble floor of the lobby and watched as both goblins and wizards cowered in fear. He wanted to chuckle because they had every right to fear him. He was a strong and majestic beast that no one could ever manipulate or subjugate again. He quickly made his way to the dome of the building and broke through the glass. He was excited to be free of that prison and that he'd managed to get the three on his back to safety. There was still hope for them, for all of them, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Harry would defeat the Dark Lord. He launched himself into the sky and felt the freedom of flight once more. He knew that they had gotten what they came for and he could only guess that it was a Horcrux.

In his excitement, he climbed higher and higher into the cooler hair and above the cloud banks. He headed north in an attempt to get as far away from Wizarding London and his childhood home. He knew that once the three decided to dismount, he'd fly straight to Romania to free the other dragon. He flew over the more rural parts of England as he continued to head north. Finally the silence was broken when the weasel bellowed, "What do you reckon it's looking for?"*

Harry managed to yell back, "No idea."*

After the sun set and the reds and oranges gave way to indigo, Draco felt that they'd headed far enough north, as the last coppery rays illuminated the landscape below. He began to lose altitude with the hope that the crazy Gryffindors might decide to jump. He wanted to chuckle as the king managed to shout, "Is it my imagination or are we losing height?"*

Draco decided to descend in a corkscrew like formation, as he lowered himself toward a smaller lake in the mountainous valleys of green. He heard their fearless leader call, "I say we jump when it gets low enough! Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!"*

Draco listened to the resounding agreement between the other two members of the party. Draco skated across the water of the lake as his sliver underbelly dipped into the water. He heard Harry bellow, "NOW!" before he and the others moved across to the side of his back and jumped off feet first. Draco realized quickly that Harry had underestimated the height and wished the boy had waited a bit longer before taking the plunge. Draco continued to fly further across the lake as not to fall under suspicion and sucked up a large gulp of water. The flight had caused him to develop a thirst he'd never felt before. He only turned around for a moment to make sure the three had made it to the bank safely before he took to the air once more. He had a dragon to free in Romania, after all. He headed farther north deciding it was faster to fly over the Arctic Circle before heading south toward Romania. He flew over the vast Siberian forests and the rice fields of china before finally reaching the small Eastern European country. It was still large but small in comparison to Russia or China.

It didn't take long for him to locate the Dragon Refuge and was surprised to see that the red headed dragon taming Weasley was still there even though his family was in so much trouble back in the UK. He landed before the rugged looking second born Weasley child whose eyes widened upon seeing Draco. He really didn't know if he could trust the man before him, but he was tired of hiding his secret from everyone. He watched as the man's mouth dropped open further as he watched the dragon melt back into that of a young wizard. His nonexistent brows furrowed, "How'd you do that?"

Draco chuckled loudly, "Weasley, I thought you were one of the smart ones. I'd expect that question from Ron, but come on you should know what an Animagus is."

The man's features quickly transformed and his ears reddened, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and shook his head before lifting his hand in a placating gesture to his shoulders, "I'm not here to cause any harm. I just helped your brother and his two friends escape Gringotts. I have also brought an abused female Ironbelly dragon from the bowels of that bank. I thought she might find solace within these protected lands. She's scarred, mostly blind, and has never had a taste of freedom before. Do you think she'd be safe here?"

The dragon handler's blue eyes widened, "Where is this dragon in which you speak?"

Draco reached into his pouch and brought out the cage. He checked on her quickly to make sure she was still okay since it had been a few days since he first trapped her. He opened the door of the cage and watched as the dragon walked out. He waited for her to get far enough away, so he and Weasley were safe, before chanting the counter spells that allowed her to return to her former size. She seemed to notice the difference in the air and quickly took to flight leaving Draco and an awestruck Weasley standing there. Draco sighed, "I didn't mean to bother you, but I just wanted to make sure that she was somewhere safe. She's lived a long and tortured existence at the hands of those goblins as a means of protecting an ancient family vault. After spending so much time in my other form I have gained further appreciation for my namesake."

"I have to admit that I never really knew you, but you've changed haven't you, Draco?"

He looked at the other man and couldn't stop the genuine smile that spread across his face, "Well, yes I have, and I can only thank Leo for the change. If it weren't for my brother I don't know where I'd be right now." He cleared his throat, "Probably under house arrest like the rest of my family."

He stopped speaking as visions of the drawing room of his home were littered with bodies of both wizards and goblins. His mother held Leo tight to him as the Dark Lord paced back and forth across the room where the previously murdered dead laid. He seemed to be thinking hard about something and neither Leo nor Draco knew for sure what it was, but they had their assumptions. Draco could only assume that the Dark Lord discovered the mission given to Harry by Dumbledore. The Dark Lord was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice the two standing in the room next to the fire. He spoke to Nagini in Parseltongue before disappearing with her in the twisting form of apparition. Draco paled and shook his head with relief that his mother and brother were safe.

"Are you feeling well?"

The blond shook his head and looked upon the concerned ginger, "More blood has hit the floors of Malfoy Manor. Let's just say that Riddle didn't like hearing the news about the Golden Trio breaking into the Lestrange vault escaping. I was worried for the safety of my mother and brother, but they seemed to have escaped from the death he'd littered the drawing room with, I can only assume moments before."

The other man's eyes went wide, "How do you know that?"

Draco only managed a smile that resembled more of a grimace, "Now, now, I can't be sharing all of my secrets with you, now can I?" He turned from the other man before apparating back to the French Cottage he'd called home and had become more of a home than Malfoy Manor ever would be. He collapsed on his bed finally allowing his exhaustion to take him. However, that small amount of peace was interrupted when his dark mark burned. Someone had notified the Dark Lord of something. His mind reached out to Leo to determine what might've happened. _What's going on?_

Leo's voice rasped in his mind and filled the pit of his stomach with fear. _I'm not sure but I can only expect that someone has found Potter. If I trace the energy correctly, it was Alecto who pressed her Dark Mark. I think that Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts. You should probably start heading there before the battle breaks out. Remember you're the only one who can save Severus. _

Draco's heart beat as he turned on the spot and thought of the forested mountains just outside of the village of Hogsmeade. He didn't want to alert anyone else of his apparition. It was without thought that he once again took to the skies in his dragon form, only it was under the constellation of Draco, as he flew toward the Hog's Head where he knew the tunnel to Hogwarts existed. He landed just outside of the pub and transformed back into his human form and summoned his brother's robes from his pouch. He was quickly dressed in the Gryffindor robes and prepared to play his part as one of the Leo's on the scene. He walked toward the back of the pub and requested passage.

The younger brother of Albus stared at him suspiciously, "I know that you're not Leo as he's impersonating you right now. What are you doing here Draco?"

Draco sneered, "I'm here to help the light. I'm here to bring favor to my last name and fight for the side I should've been on from the beginning. Please sir, just let me through the tunnel. I'm wearing my brother's robes in hope that I can muster up some of that Gryffindor courage and fight for those who cannot save themselves."

The old man just nodded as the portrait of his sister swung open. He walked through the tunnel and soon came out on the other side. The room of Requirement was filled with house colored hammocks, all except for the Slytherin house colors. He looked around the room and still discovered it filled with students and Order members. He noticed the Weasley twins present along with Ginny. Everyone turned toward him and their mouths dropped open.

One of the twins furrowed his brow, "Don't think you can just impersonate him. You'll have to prove your worth if you wish to stand on our side."

Draco nodded, "I shall do the great lion proud as we bring down the vilest of all the snakes."

Neville approached him as the others weren't looking, "Draco, are you sure that you want to be here to fight this battle. I understand that Leo's been impersonating you all year."

Draco nodded, "This is something I must do."

**A/N**: This chapter was written a couple of months ago along with the other two I've already posted. I was waiting for someone to show an interest in this story before posting it, but since I still haven't received any more I've decided to update anyway. I'm still a bit blocked and will eventually write another chapter of _The Joke Book Trap_, but as I said previously I've found inspiration elusive. I don't want to go as far as to say it's on hiatus, but I know that it's my goal to finish the last three chapters of that fiction soon. So, for anyone who's read it and is waiting for the next chapter, I'm sorry.

All dialog belongs to JK Rowling as it was quoted from Chapter Twenty-Seven, The Final Hiding Place from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (2007).


	7. The Room of Hidden Things

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – The Room of Hidden Things<strong>

Draco managed to find Leo before he was pulled after the three Slytherins. The older twin shook his head as he realized who Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were following. He knew that things would've been different if Leo hadn't stepped in. He would've been the one with the two dunderheads following him as he chased after Harry Potter and more than likely would've been hoping to retrieve his wand. At the same time, he knew, just knew that he didn't have the ability to kill another person. He may have the ability to completely mask his emotions, but they were still there. He couldn't be certain the same thing could be said for Blaise Zabini. His mother was a bloody black widow after all, and he was willing to do anything for power. He may even go as far as attempt to kill Harry Potter.

He tried to clear away those thoughts as they ran into the room with his brother. The two of them were well acquainted with the Room of Hidden Things after the year before. However, locating two different groups of people within such a vast room was a different story. The twins continued to run toward all of the commotion, however, they were not prepared for what they found. Harry Potter had something silver wrapped around his wrist as Crabbe lost control of the Fiendfyre spell coming out of his wand. Goyle and Blaise were busy climbing a tall pile of junk and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running away. Draco couldn't think of anything else, but saving their only hope from a horrible fire death. He didn't even think as he transformed into his Dragon form and mentally shouted at his twin. _Get on my back you idiot. We need to save the others including Blaise and Goyle. I'm afraid that Crabbe will end up dead from his own stupidity. _

Leo hopped on his back as he took to the air that was quickly filling with smoke. He was lucky that dragons were fire breathers and thus had fire, as well as, magic resistant skin. He found the three and quickly landed before them as Leo shouted, "Get on Draco's back. We need to rescue Blaise and Goyle and high tail it out of here before we end up burnt to a crisp."

The other three didn't ask any of the questions that seemed to run through their mind, as they quickly climbed on the back of the familiar dragon, though the version before them was without the added glamours. As Draco took off, Hermione managed to ask, "So, Draco Malfoy is a dragon Animagus? I guess that's quite fitting."

Leo nodded, "We'll both register after the war is over."

Draco hovered near the mountain of odd things where Blaise and Goyle held on for dear life. Leo looked over at Harry and Hermione, "Will the two of you help me get them on Draco's back?"

The two nodded as Ron made a comment about not forgiving any of them if they died saving the gits. Leo couldn't help but roll his eyes and mentally command Draco as soon as the two were on his back. _We need to get to the door as fast as your flight will allow. I understand you're one of the slower dragons, however, you should be fast enough to get us to safety."_

_Of course Leo, you know I would roll my eyes right now if I could in this form._ Draco's scathing tone cut through Leo's mind. They made it through the door as the flames engulfed the room, the six of them jumped off of Draco's back before he quickly transformed back into his version of Leo. They all watched as the silver thing hooked to Harry's wrist broke apart and crumbled on the floor.

Hermione gasped, "I forgot about Fiendfyre. It just seemed so unlikely of a way to kill one of them."

Leo noticed as Harry grabbed his forehead. They all waited with baited breath to hear what he saw. Harry exclaimed, "He's in the shrieking shack. He's requesting Snape's presence. We need to get out there."

Draco turned toward Leo and quickly pulled out his wallet. He summoned the antidote and handed it to Leo, "Take this with you and follow them in your other form. I will go and protect Dora. Nothing will happen to our cousin. I think you're form is better than mine to hide under their cloak."

Leo simply placed the vial in his pocket before transforming and running up to the other three as Harry threw his invisibility cloak over all of them. Draco took off in his Gryffindor robes toward the towers where he figured Remus and Dora would be. The Death Eaters were still overflowing the area and he had to duel his way toward his cousin. He didn't know how he knew where she was, but something was pulling him in the right direction. It was as if the twin connection extended to other family bonds. He could feel his parents outside of Hogwarts and hoped that they would make it through this as well. He didn't know how he felt about his father, but he surely wanted his mother to survive.

He managed to make it to his cousin and her husband in time to see Dolovoh hit Remus with a killing curse. He gritted his teeth when he saw his horrible aunt Bella dueling with his cousin. He pulled his wand determined not to let the bitch have his best family member. He quickly hit her with a Sectumsempra while her back was turned before claiming her wand with the disarming spell for which Potter was known. He quickly remembered being turned into a ferret for trying to hex Potter when his back was turned; however, he was happy that he hadn't learned his lesson. His insane aunt wouldn't have suspected someone firing something at her from behind. He quickly grabbed Dora and dragged her from the fight because he could tell she was in shock when she saw her husband's lifeless body. He transformed into his dragon form and placed her on his back as he chased after the now fleeing Dolovoh. His anger filled him as he let go his fire catching the fleeing man in fire.

The man was definitely and idiot as he ran around fanning the flames. Draco continued looking for the enemy's army and deciding to let them die in flames. He caught sight of the horrible werewolf Greyback and fired more flame, and clawing at him. He didn't know where his control came from but he managed not to hit one of the fighters of light. He managed to pick off a few more before the Death Eaters started to disapparate from the scene, as they seemed quite afraid.

* * *

><p>Leo followed the others in his lion form and soon they were witnessing the horrible attack on Severus Snape. Soon silver memories were flowing from the man's every orifice and he was begging with Harry to take them. Harry quickly collected a vial of memories with Hermione's help and quickly followed the dying man's request for him to look at him. Leo acted quickly before their godfather slipped away and forced the antidote down the man's throat. He rested his wand on the man's chest and started casting the healing spell Snape had used on Draco the previous year. He didn't even notice that the other three had quickly retreated from the dilapidated building. With the antidote running through the man's system, the healing magic was able to close the wounds.<p>

He didn't say anything as the wizard closed his eyes and quickly apparated him to St. Mungo's. The healers had managed to wade through the Death Eater storm, as Voldemort wasn't stupid enough to take out the people that could heal his followers. The people in the lobby sneered at him as he approached. He yelled in contempt, "This man is a bloody hero. He only killed Dumbledore because it was a dying man's last wish and because it would strengthen his cover. He was a bloody spy for the light you imbisols and the only reason why Harry Potter will win is because of this man here. Now get off your bloody high horses and help this man."

One of the healers in his billowing green robes looked properly admonished and quickly got a bed for Snape, "You know he was my head of house at Hogwarts. I really did wonder if what they were saying about him was correct. He seemed to be too good of a man to do what they said he did, you know."

Leo raised an eyebrow recognizing the man before him, "Pucey, I never thought you would become a healer."

"Malfoy, is that you?" Healer Pucey gasped.

"Yes, but I'm not Draco. I happen to be his twin Leo. It's a long story, don't ask. Look, I've got to get back to my family at Hogwarts. Please take care of him."

Pucey nodded, "Don't worry I will treat him the way a hero deserves."

Leo ran back to the lobby before turning on the spot and landing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He was shocked at the scene before him. Neville was holding the sword of Gryffindor and Harry was busy announcing that Severus was Dumbledore's man while dueling the darkest wizard of all time. As the sun began to shone through the partially destroyed walls of the Great Hall. Leo listened as Harry explained who was the true owner of the wand the dark lord coveted, and the snake eyed man's red eyes shone with intense hatred as he cast the killing curse at the same time that Harry fired the disarming spell with Leo's old wand. Time seemed to slow and speed up at the same time, as Leo witnessed the scene from both his and Draco's eyes. Then it was all over and the walking corpse of the man broke apart and was no more. Leo let out a long sigh as his mother found him in the great hall and pulled him into a hug. Draco approached them still in his Leo disguise.

Leo looked over at his father's twitching form as Draco approached, "Draco, do you think that it's time we remove father's charm? I mean you're the oldest after all. I really think it should be left up to you."

Draco scowled, "I saw what you went through while father's master occupied our manor with his followers. You were forced to torture individuals at that snake bastard's behest. It really was below a Malfoy to ever have to bow down to a wizard of lesser stature."

"Father couldn't protect us because he has been without a wand since shortly before Harry's birthday last summer. How could he protect us? Mother was the strong one in that relationship anyway."

Lucius looked back and forth between the two boys, "How about you just tell me why there are two of you and why you're both referring to us as your bloody parents?"

Leo picked up his wand and pointed it at Lucius canceling the memory charm, "There now you'll remember me and that you tried to kill me when I was still just a baby you bastard. You really are a horrible father and look how you protected our family. You chose to follow a Megalomaniac Half-blood preaching pureblood superiority when all he wanted was power."

Draco crossed his arms, "Yes well don't expect him to love you now that he remembers. I swear that man is incapable of tender feelings."

"I don't know Draco, he seemed pretty regretful of his actions while he was sitting in Azkaban. He begged me for forgiveness. Mind you this was after we had switched places and he thought I was you. Oh well we might as well wait here to find out what will happen to this family. Oh Severus is recovering at St. Mungo's."

Draco nodded, "Good, I wasn't able to save Lupin in time but I got that bitch before she could get cousin Dora."

"That's much better than little Teddy growing up as an orphan. At least he will have his mother, however, I am sad to see that kind werewolf go. I really was happy when I heard those two were married. Teddy will need someone to teach him how to control his metamorphic abilities after all. It's such a rare gift and Dora would be best to teach him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so this is what I was able to write. I'm sorry that it's been a while but I've lost inspiration for this story. I do still know how this will end, but I'm debating to whether or not I should write their repeat year at Hogwarts or if I should just end it.


	8. Cold Feet

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – Cold Feet<strong>

Leo sighed as he met up with Charley Weasley on the Romanian Dragon Reserve, "When did he show up here?"

The redheaded dragon tamer shook his head, "I'd say about a couple of hours ago. I don't know why he thought he could hide here. It didn't work the last time he tried it, and surely he had much better reasons four years ago. I mean your whole family was facing full trials before the Wizengamot. Isn't he a bit old to be running away from his future?"

"I'm only his younger twin; I don't pretend to know what goes through his mind. Now Mr. Weasley, if you'd take me to my sulking other half, I'd greatly appreciated it. Our brides are counting on me returning him in one piece and with a proper state of mind. Frankly, I don't want to face my quarter-Veela fiancé's wrath."

A low guttural laugh burst from the older wizard's gut, "Yes, I am quite familiar of the fiery temper of those Delacour witches. I'm sure you remember what my dear brother Bill had to put up with while Fleur was pregnant with Victoire?"

"Yes, you're bother Bill will be my brother-in-law soon and I can't wait to count that lovely little witch as part of my family. Victoire is just so darling. Have you noticed how her eyes focus on my cousin Teddy whenever they're in the same room together?"

Charley cleared his throat, "Yes, Mum's quite certain those two will end up together. She just has to make sure she doesn't say anything about it around Severus. That man is quite adamant that his son is far too young to have people speculating about his love life."

"Yes, well you'd think he'd concentrate more on little Eileen. Did you hear the news that Dora is expecting again? I mean those two are breeding like rabbits. They were both only children and as far as I know Uncle Sev has proclaimed his hatred of children," Leo stated following the remaining single son of Molly and Arthur. "Speaking of children, when are you going to settle down with a nice witch and have a family yourself?"

Charley blushed, "Well, I fear there'll be no nice witch for me. I've been dating a nice wizard for a couple of years now. I've just haven't figured out how to tell my parents that I like blokes you know."

"I'm sure they'll love you just the same. I'm sure Molly won't worry about you not having any future children. I mean everyone else in your family is married and I believe that Percy will be a father within the next year. You should really bring this wizard with you to meet your parents. I'm sure they're observant enough to suspect something."

Charley cleared his throat, "Well, he's in there. You might want to watch it. He was quite antisocial when he arrived and blasted me with fire when I tried to greet him. I don't know why he thought I wouldn't recognize his unique grey eyes. Iron bellies normally have red ones after all."

"Thanks man. How about you bring that wizard with you to our double wedding tomorrow? I'd like to meet him and what a perfect event for you to come out. I mean the Malfoy double wedding is surely to be the social event of the year. Well, only because the Potters and Weasleys were married last year."

"Yeah, a double Malfoy wedding would never stand up to that media frenzy. We'll be there tomorrow. I wish you luck in talking him down from there." The ginger wizard shook his head before walking out of the building.

Leo looked up at the rafters of the building where a far too large dragon was perched, "Draco, get your bloody arse down here and change back so that we can speak face to face. Stop being such a moronic prat and get down here. You love her don't you? You wouldn't have asked Astoria Greengrass to marry you in the first place if you didn't love her. We've been planning this wedding for a bloody year, you barmy git. What's got your nickers in such a twist? Are you afraid that she'll run away from you as soon as she finds those silky nickers you like to wear instead of proper pants?"

The dragon puffed steam from his nostrils before landing before the long-haired blond and transforming back into the ever familiar Draco Malfoy, "Excuse me dear brother but I believe it's Gabrielle who has to worry about finding your nicker collection. What is it with you French Wizards and preferring the constricting feeling of a tight pair of nicker?"

"Well, I'm glad to see your smiling face. Now, why the hell did you run away the day before the wedding? What's got you running scared?"

Draco's grey eyes narrowed, "I wasn't running scared. Why would you think such a thing? I just couldn't take another minute of Mother's fussing to make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow. We'll be standing before so many witches and wizards who didn't give a damn about us right after the war. Many of them had protested our release and spat Death Eater at us for well over a year. It took so much work for us with charities, you becoming a healer at St. Mungo's, and me becoming an Unspeakable researching the magical genetics."

"Are you afraid that people will look down on Astoria for marrying you?"

Draco's shoulders slumped and his head bowed, "She's such a beautiful person on the inside and out. I'd hate to see her suffering because she married such a failure like me."

Leo didn't hesitate as he pulled his brother into his arms, "You know that's not true. You were just a victim of circumstance. If you were a failure, you wouldn't have brewed that antidote that saved our Godfather's life and you wouldn't have saved our cousin Dora from our horrible Aunt. Dora and Uncle Sev wouldn't have married and Teddy would've been left without a mother as well as his birth father. Instead he has his mother and his loving stepfather. Things have turned out for the better and because the Weasley twins witnessed our connection they were able to strengthen their own. That was how George was able to save Fred from that blast. He pulled on their mind connection to pull him through a forced apparation at the appearance of the blast. You've assisted with many things including saving Blaise and Goyle from that burning fire. We weren't able to save Crabbe but he was an idiot, so I really don't feel that much sorrow."

"Thank you, Leo. I really don't know where I'd be if you hadn't forced yourself into my life our fourth year with that horrible French accent." He pulled away and quickly wiped his eyes. "I guess we've got that dress robes fitting appointment to get to. We should probably make our way there. Why have you always been the optimistic one?"

Leo shrugged, "I've always blamed our different childhoods. I always felt safe and secure in France, whereas, you were always forced into the limelight as the Malfoy heir. Father forced you into a cookie cutter form that didn't really fit you. He tried to mold you into the perfect pureblood Slytherin, however, you've always had too much of Mother in you to be a perfectly cold blooded Malfoy. I also believe that father never really was what he wanted everyone to think of him. Grandpa Abraxas drilled that behavior into him as much as he attempted to do it to you. I believe that Father has learned his lesson and would never want you to follow his example as a father. You were afraid of that too, weren't you? You were afraid that when Astoria had your first child, you'd turn into Father from your childhood. Do you know why that would never happen, Draco?"

He shook his head in what looked like an attempt to quell any further forming tears of frustration and fear, "I never want to be that cold hearted bastard who thought about killing one of his children because he was sickly."

"You will never become anything like that because you have me. You have Astoria, Dora, Sev, and even Mother to keep you in line. None of us will allow you to follow such a path. You're lovely fiancé is so much like Mother and she will love your children no matter what. Cousin Dora and Uncle Sev are breeding like Weasleys or rabbits as muggles would say. If Uncle Sev could be such a doting father after experiencing the childhood he had, then surely you can show your child the love that he or she deserves."

Draco laughed a bitter laugh, "You'll be the one having daughters Leo. Surely you remember that Veelas are a female race. I fear that I will be cursed with the one son or twin sons. Then again we were quite rare, weren't we? There hadn't been twins in the Malfoy line in well over 100 years."

Leo nodded taking his brother's arm in preparation for apparition, "That's true; however, it was because of the fertility potion Uncle Sev created. Mum had the infertility issues that affected everyone in her generation. Bella couldn't have any children, but that might have had something to do with her fawning over the Dark Lord than her actual husband. Aunt Dromeda only had Dora even though they tried to give her a sibling, and then Mum had to resort to a fertility potion to even conceive us. Not to mention the complications she faced afterward."

Draco nodded before he felt the sickening pull of apparition. "I've been studying the genetic backgrounds of the Black family. It seems that a cruse was brought upon the family by a very unhappy family member. I believe we can blame our Weasley aunt who was disowned for marrying Septimus. She gave them a couple of generations to change their ways or the Black name would die out. Great Aunt Walburga was too entrenched in her ways to even heed it. Then again she paid the most since she was the only one in her generation to have sons. If one had lived, then the name may have survived instead they both fell at the hands of the Dark Lord she was so proud to have Regulus join."

"Yes, well surely we've broken that curse. If we hadn't, wouldn't Dora be having difficulty having children rather than working toward her own Weasley brood? "

Draco nodded as they entered the room where the tailor awaited them, "Yes, but I really don't see Uncle Sev having too many more. He really didn't seem the type to like children."

Leo nodded, "I think a person feels different when the child is his or her own. Eileen is still quite young but she already has him rapped around her little pinky. Part of me wonders if it has something to do with her inheriting Dora's metamorphic ability and her preference to auburn hair and almond shaped green eyes."

He gasped as he pulled on his formal robes, "How could she know about his love for Lily Potter?"

Leo shrugged into his blue robe made from the same silk his Beauxbatons' uniform had been made, "I don't know, but if you believe in reincarnation, it makes sense."

"Are you telling me that Eileen Lily Snape is Potter's reincarnation?" He laughed for a moment, "Next you're going to attempt to convince me James Sirius Potter is the reincarnation and that the two will end up together even though she is almost a year older than him?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p>The morning of the big day arrived and the twins found themselves standing before the white lilies adorned alter. The gardens of the Manor were the perfect place for a mid-summer wedding. The chairs were all white and the garden pathway was filled with white pave stones Pops of light blue and yellow made up the wedding colors. The brides were in white dressing gowns, the grooms were both wearing the light blue silk robes, and groomsmen were in white and the bridesmaids were in yellow. The two of them turned when the music changed and the two brides were escorted by their fathers. The two blondes stood across from their proper twin.<p>

Minister Shacklebolt stood before the alter, wearing simple white robes instead of the usual exotic ones he was known to wear, "Wizards and Witches we're gathered here today to witness the joining of the Malfoy, Delacour, and Greengrass houses. As we continue to rebuild our world, we're always delighted when another young and loving couple decide to join their magic and contribute to the future." He turned to Leo, "Healer Malfoy, do you take Ms. Delacour as your wife? Do you promise to cherish, protect, and honor her for as long as you both shall live?"

Leo nodded, "I do Minister."

"Ms. Delacour, do you take Healer Malfoy as your husband? Do you promise to love, nurture, and honor him for as long as you both shall live?"

Gabrielle smiled, "I do Minister."

Minster Shacklebolt turned to Draco, "Unspeakable Malfoy, do you take Ms. Greengrass as your wife? Do you promise to cherish, protect, and honor her for as long as you both shall live?"

Draco quickly rubbed his eyes before croaking, "I do Minister."

"Ms. Greengrass, do you take Unspeakable Malfoy as your husband? Do you promise to love, nurture, and honor him for as long as you both shall live?"

Astoria whispered, "I do Minister."

Minister Shacklebolt turned to the two groomsmen, "Wrap their joined hands with the golden sash and step back while I perform the magical bonding for the two couples." Bill rapped the cord around Gabrielle and Leo's entwined left hands while Severus did the same for Draco and Astoria. "Magically linked twins are quite rare and thus require their marital bonding to occur at the exact same time since their magic signature is identical. We will face the same thing when Fred and George Weasley are married next month to Alicia and Angelina. I need all for of you to keep the bounds hands unmoving."

The two couples nodded in understanding and Minister Shacklebolt moved his pointed wand back and forth across the joined hands, while chanting in Latin. The gold sashes started to glow as the Minister's dark eyes turned the same matching shade. The chanting ended as soon as the two couples were surrounded in a gold light before it exploded outward with a magical thrust. The garden's flowers all started to bloom even though many of them were out of season, the birds started chirping, and unicorn walked out of the surrounding woods toward the couple. The arrival of a unicorn was seen as a blessing on any union.

The minister staggered back for a moment, "I have not experienced such as strong magical melding since I started performing these ceremonies. Each couple will have very strong children and I can't wait to see the mark they make on our world. It's time to declare the opening of the feast and first dance of the two couples. We must watch out because they will soon feel the strong need to consummate the bond. Do not forget contraceptive charms if you're not ready to start that family." He winked before walking away from the altar.

* * *

><p>The time for their older children to go to Hogwarts had come. Leo and Draco decided to take one vehicle together since Draco still had yet to learn how to drive. They all got out of the vehicle and walked toward platform 9 ¾. Draco's eldest son Scorpius had an eagle owl in a cage on top of his trunk with a carrying cage with a kneezle next to it. Leo's eldest daughter Rosemary was the owner of that kneezle. They were busy speaking with one another before sending the two eleven year old cousins on the train.<p>

Leo's attention was caught when he saw his friend Harry Potter busy speaking with his second son Albus, who seemed afraid of where he'd be sorted. Leo shook his head thinking about how much James Potter was like his namesake. He continued to look into the theory of reincarnation when he had time. He was a very popular and successful Healer after all, which didn't allow him too much time. Albus' large green eyes widened as his father seemed to share a secret with him. His second daughter Apolline and Draco's daughter Athena were set to start the following year. Leo's youngest son Pier wouldn't start for another couple of years.

It didn't take long for the twins who both resided at Malfoy Manor with their wives and children to approach their cousin and godfather, who were sending off their last child to Hogwarts, a wizard named Remus. He was the youngest of their five children. They really did bread like the Weasleys without twins. Leo spoke first, "I can't believe that time flew by so quickly."

Severus nodded, "I really do feel old, but I never thought I'd live past the war. I never thought I'd find someone who could fill the void that Lily left, and I never thought I'd have the ability to be a good parent. I'm just so happy to have been proven wrong on all three accounts. I really do love Dora, and I couldn't imagine my life without any of them. I only wish that my little Eileen would stay away from that blasted James Potter."

Draco laughed, "Yeah well Leo has this theory about reincarnation, which he has yet to prove. Basically he believes that she was Lily's reincarnation and James is actually his grandfather. So, how do you feel about having your once hated enemy as your future son-in-law?"

The scowl on Severus Snape's face caused the two twins to bust up laughing. In the end life had been good to them. For only with trials and tests can true happiness emerge. Sometimes it took overcoming the desires of a Dark Lord to unite the family, but once a family like the Malfoys is united they could never be separated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The end! It has been a long time coming but I agreed that ending it was for the best. I have left the last year open for a possible sequel when I find the inspiration to write it. I hope that everyone who's been following this story enjoyed it.


End file.
